Code Lyoko Rebirth
by kaito157
Summary: A new telling on the first season of Cody Lyoko with new friends, old enemy, but the same old team. Can Jeremy and his friend stop Xana from destroyin the earth as he try to bring back Aelita to the real world, enter now to Code Lyoko Rebirth.
1. Teddygozilla

**(A/N) This is sort of like a pilot chapter too see how you guys like the idea of a remaster version of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Like I stated in the summary it going to be sort of the the same as the one in the show but with my own twist. One more thing i know people tend to not like OC but i have two of them. Hope that dose not turn you away from the story. Please enjoy and review.**

Link 1 Teddygozilla

_**Link Connected **_

Jeremy POV

It been a hectic day seeing as prom was going on tonight and Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were busy getting the gymnasium ready. I was going to go help them with the decoration but I was currently on my computer working on something important.

"Jeremy"

A small smile appears on my face as I turn to my computer monitor to see a beautiful pink hair elf like girl smiling back at me.

"Hey Aelita, how's it going on Lyoko?" "Everything is fine here. It's been quite around the tower, well for the moment that is."

I let out a small laugh telling her about the progress on bring her back to earth. Aelita smile grew even bigger as she was about to say something when the door to my room swung open.

"Hey Einstein we have to get going!"

Turning my chair around I saw Elisabeth standing at the door giving me a small glare. She slowly walks into the room closing the door behind her as she look over my shoulder. Her glare soon soften to a smile seeing what was on the screen.

"Hey Aelita, you don't mind if I borrow Jeremy for a bit, he promise to go to prom with me tonight."

I rolled my eyes as Aelita let out a small giggle "That fine Sissi, you know it not nice to keep a lady waiting Jeremy." Again, I rolled my eyes as I smile at Aelita. "Yea whatever… Bye Angel" "Later Wizard" Aelita disappear from my screen as I look back towards Elizabeth giving her a smirk. "Let's get going."

The two of us began walking down the corridor heading straight for the gymnasium when we saw Milly running down the hall in tears. Tamiya ran by soon after as Elisabeth stop her. "Tamiya what happen?" Tamiya gaze at Elisabeth with a sad look as she told us what happen at the gymnasium with the school supposedly queen bee Laura Gauthier.

"That witch, when I'm done with her she going to need more than a doctor."

I quickly try to calm down Elisabeth as two other people walk toward us. "Yo Sissi, where the fire?" "Not now Charles I'm about to go squash a bee!" Charles gave me a look as I pointed towards Tamiya. Seeing Tamiya sad face Sarah immediately knew what was going on. "Laura?" I did not have to say anything as I nodded my head telling Tamiya to go check on Milly as the four of us headed for the gym. Sarah did her best to try to talk Elisabeth as we open the door to see the gym almost ready for tonight prom.

The four of us walks towards our friends as they gave us more details on what happen with Laura. "You know Ulrich you could have said yes I would not have gotten mad at you." Ulrich didn't say anything to Yumi as he kept putting the stuff together for prom. "Laura really did come on strong, if being a witch is one of the qualities on being a beauty queen she will have this in the bag alright." I place a box down hearing what Ulrich said as I smile. "That true, but try to gets Mrs. World to see that." Odd came up with a small joke about that Mrs. World comment as we all laugh getting the gym ready for tonight as Laura left angry at what Odd said.

Normal POV

Milly ran towards the school shed hiding there with her teddy bear. Tears begin to fall from her cheek holding her teddy bear and begin to rant about the older kids. She starts telling her bear how they were dumb and obnoxious when a tap on the window caught her attention. Milly look at the Window to see Tamiya standing there calling for her. Milly held her bear tighter letting out a small sigh as she told Tamiya she was coming.

Milly place her bear down on the floor telling it she will be back as she left out the door. The room soon went quitted when a static sound was heard in the room. A dark smoke flew out of a light bulb as it flows into the bear.

Jeremy POV

We work for a while in the gym getting everything ready when I told the others that we should take a break. They all nodded as the seven of us walk outside the gym to get some fresh air. Stepping outside we notice a bunch of student running to the dorm as a crowd was surrounding the entrance. I saw Elisabeth dad aka the principle of the school walking out with a crying Laura as I look towards the other.

"What do you say we take a look to make sure our old friend Xana isn't behind this?"

We all got past the crowd heading towards Laura room When we got to her room we saw the place look like it was hit by a tornado. I carefully look around the room to see all the appliances connecting to one outlet. I told the others about my idea on the appliances overloading blowing a fuse as the other agrees. They all stared walking down the hall but I did not move, still looking at the room one last time as I follow the others.

Odd POV

After the incident with Laura I felt like I needed something to eat telling the others I was going to head to the cafeteria. Elizabeth offer to come with me as the two of us headed towards the cafeteria when I saw little Milly crying next to the pillar. Elizabeth walk towards the girls asking them what happen. Tamiya told us that someone stole Milly teddy bear, as Milly began yelling on how she believe it was one of the older kids who took her bear. Elizabeth let out a sigh as she sat next to Milly trying to comfort her as Tamiya sprang up.

"Milly your right!"

I look at Tamiya as she held up the camera showing me a picture of Laura room. I look carefully at the picture as Milly pointed at the pointed out an image of a teddy bear under Laura pillow. I could not help but laugh stating how Laura may still play with dolls but quickly went silence as Elizabeth gave me a glare. The two girls soon got hype up saying they were going to go get their bear back but Elizabeth cut them off saying that they would get in trouble if they head towards the dorm. I smile at the girls as I took the picture saying that me and Elizabeth would go and look for the bear for them. Milly and Tamiya smile as we walk towards the dorm.

"I been meaning to ask you about this for a while Elizabeth, but why do you always seem to care so much for the younger students?"

Elizabeth did not answer right away as we enter the dorm heading towards Laura room. "When I was little I always wanted a little brother or sister but…" Elizabeth did not finish her sentence as I remember about her situation with her parent. I gently place my hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile. Elizabeth smile back as we continue towards Laura room.

"Did you find the bear?"

I nodded my head no as we search the room. I look under the pillow as I saw it in the picture but it was not there. Elizabeth crawl under the bed thinking it fell but it was not there either. The two of us look at each other as we walk out the room feeling a little bit disappointed to not find the bear. We stood at the hall when a couple of girls walk past us saying something very interesting.

"Hey did you hear about Jim?" "Yea I heard he was attack and was send to the nurse office."

I look at Elizabeth as we nodded our head running straight to the nurse office.

Jeremy POV

Me and the others headed back to the gym to finish the decoration for prom. Charles and I kept our self-busy fixing the speaker for the stage as I felt Charles looking at me. "You still think something wrong with this whole Laura incident don't you?" I let out a sigh looking up to Charles as I just nodded my head. "What happen to Laura, it was… Kind of wired don't you think?" "It was a short circuit, a simple short circuit, what else could it be?" I told Ulrcih about how Xana would pull a trick like this but Yumi cut me off saying walls have ears as I saw Laura goons Herb and Nicholai.

Yumi let out a yawn as she stood up stretching stating she was leaving to go get ready for the prom. Me, Sarah and Charles gaze at Ulrich seeing a small smile spread on his face as the three of us gave each other and all-knowing smile.

Elisabeth POV

Me and Odd finally made to the nurse office as we saw my father walking out with this distress look on his face.

"Hello Father" "Odd, Elisabeth are you two looking for something?" "You see Mr. Delmas me and Elisabeth heard about what happen to Jim. Do they know who attack him?"

My father told us no and how Jim just needed to rest. I notice something in his hand as he crumbles it up tossing it in the trash. I look at Odd as he gave me a nodded as we head towards the trash picking up the piece of paper. Odd fix the paper as we saw the picture. Both our eyes widen seeing the image as we rush out the building looking for Jeremy and the other.

"Xana in a teddy bear?"

The two of us nodded our head as Sarah look at the picture before handing it to Jeremy. Odd explain to the other that we should split up and that some should stay while other goes to Lyoko. Jeremy said it would not be a good idea to split up, but I retort telling him about the two incidents and if something worse happens returning to the past would not help anyone.

Jeremy POV

"Look, how about me, Sarah, and Ulrich stay here while the rest of you go to Lyoko."

I just look at Charles before nodding my head not wanting anyone to get hurt. "Hey say hi to you know who for me, ok Sissi." I saw Sarah smile at Elisabeth as she nodded her head as the three of us rush to sewer pipe that lead towards the factory. Getting to the factory, we went into elevator stopping at the second floor as I rushing straight to the super computer and Elizabeth and Odd went down to the scanner.

"Aelita? Aelita its Jeremy do you read me?"

Aelita pop on the screen as I gave her a run down on what was going on, asking her if anything happen in Lyoko. She told me nothing happen but she did not mind looking around. I told her I was sending Elisabeth and Odd. I put up the phone icon on the computer screen calling Charles to see what was happening back at school as I got everything ready for Odd and Elizabeth. Hearing Charles tell me it did not look good at their end I felt worry build inside of me as I spoke into the mic telling Elizabeth that everything was ready for them.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Elizabeth, scanning Odd, scanning Elizabeth virtualization."

Normal POV (Lyoko/Desert Section)

Two figures appear in a desert plain area one a feline figure and the second a shaman priestess. When Elizabeth hit the ground, she quickly scans around the area to see Aelita waving towards them. "Let go Odd"

(Real World/Factory)

"Jeremy it's bad the bear got out of the school."

I nodded my head to what Ulrich told me as Aelita pop on my screen telling me that if the bear was truly under Xana influence it would only get worse for anyone around especially for his mortal enemies. My eyes widen as I told Ulrich that they needed to get to Yumi house.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

The three Lyoko warrior look down a cavern as Aelita explain how she believe the activated tower would be near the area. Elizebeth was about to say something when they heard noises coming from behind them as they turn around to see a group of Kankrelats surrounding them.

"Odd, Elizabeth take good care of Aelita." "You don't have to tell me twice Einstein."

Elizabeth calls out as she held her shaman staff as Odd lift up his arm getting is lazar arrow ready.

(Real World/City)

"Answer! God dame it, pick up the phone"

Charles and Sarah did their best to catch up to Ulrich who was running full speeed towards Yumi house passing by a pile of flip cars as they got closer to Yumi house.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

Odd did a couple of flip as the Kankrelats shot a bunch of laser at him. "LASER ARROR" bunch of arrows headed straight for the eyes on one of Xana monster destroying it. Elizabeth lead Aelita down the cavern trying to protect her as some Kankrelats jump over Odd heading down the Cavern as well. Odd look at them not seeing the laser coming his way getting hit in the process.

"Odd be careful you just lost another ten point." "No kidding."

Odd flip back to his feet, moving away from the other laser as he ran and took cover in the cavern. Looking towards the girls Odd saw Elizabeth swatting the Kankrelats away with her staff as Aelita told him they have no choice but to head down. Odd eyes widen as he had a vision on Aelita falling down the cavern. Odd was about to say something to them, but the laser kept coming as they rush down.

(Real World/Yumi house)

Ulrich repeatedly press on the doorbell as Charles and Sarah kept watch. After a while, the door opens revealing Yumi.

'Ulrich, Charles, Sar-"

Ulrich did not let her finish as she grab her hand as the four of them left her house. Yumi pull her hand out of Ulrich grip looking confuse as she ask what was going on. Sarah told her they did not have as they felt the ground shake. Yumi eyes widen as she saw what behind them. Ulrich grab her hand as they rush away from the huge teddy bear.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

Aelita lead Elizabeth and Odd down the cavern as they look back to see a swarm of Kankrelats after them. Jeremy call out to them stating how Odd only have 50 point left. "Hey Sissi do you mind using your mojo healing ability to boost up my life points." Elizebeth just roll her eyes as she quickly turned around pulling out some of her talisman throwing it at some Kankrelats destroying three of them. Odd follow that up by doing a flip and shooting his lazar arrow destroying four more. One of the Kankrelate shot a laser before it was destroy causing some boulder to fall knocking Aelita down the cavern.

Odd eyes widen, as Elizabeth did not heisted to jumping down after Aelita catching her than impaling her staff into the side of the cavern stopping them from falling. Odd let out a breath he was holding as he comment on how they could not leave Aelita alone for a minute. Aelita just smile at Odd as she look in front of her and notice a small hole with pipes that had glowing pulse in them.

"Elizebeth, Odd, I think I found something."

(Real World/City)

Bunches of people were panicking seeing a giant bear causing havoc down the street as it chase after the four Lyoko Warrior destroying everything in its path. Yumi lead the other down a street into a build as they hid. The huge bear walk past them as they all held their breath. The bear let out a roar causing the glass the shatter. Charles quickly put himself over Sarah as Ulrich and Yumi went closer together. The two of them look at each other seeing how close they were pull away blushing.

"Really, is it really the time for that?"

Charles said looking at his two friends as Sarah roll her eyes as they got to their feet. Ulrich and Yumi face grew redder as Charles sigh not wanting to deal with this now as the four of them rush out the building heading straight for school.

"Jeremy, it Sarah we got Yumi and we are going back to school to evacuated everyone. Tell Odd and Elizabeth to get a move on."

Jeremy just nodded his head as he told Aelita and the other about what was going on in the real world. Aelita told him they might have found the tower. Jeremy kept listening in his mic seeing their icon were at some sort of hidden cave when his eyes grew wide to see a Megatank rolling towards them.

Charles and the other got to school as Sarah told them the others have not found the tower just yet. Ulrich quickly told the girls to empty out the dorm as he and Charles will go to the gym.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

Aelita, Elisabeth and Odd were able to out run the megatank out of the cave as the found the activated tower at the end of the tunnel. Jeremy told them they needed to hurry and deactivate the tower as Odd and Elizabeth got ready to protect Aelita as both of the held their talisman and lasar arrow.

(Real World/School)

Charles and Ulrich walk around the gym as Ulrich bump into Jim.

"Boys, you guys could at least make a little effort on dressing up. I can't believe how sloppy you guys look. Well I let it go this time. You guys need to chill out and have some fun. You guys look like you are expecting a disaster or something."

Charles and Ulrich gave a nervous laugh walking pass Jim as they ran into Laura who was asking them about their date. She gave both of them a sly look as she said if they wanted a date, they could of asks her. Charles was about to retort but Elizabeth father came up the stage announcing about the beauty queen. Laura let out a giggle as she excuses herself as Nicolai and Herb laugh.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

The Megatank shot out a huge blast as Elizabeth and Odd jump out of the way. Elizabeth yells at Aelita to hurry to the tower as she and Odd got this. Odd look at the Megatank turn its beam away from him and on to an unexpected Elizabeth. Odd quickly rush towards her pushing her out of the way as the Megatank shot Odd devitalizing him. "Odd!" Elizabeth calls out as she brought up her staff protecting herself as the mega tank fire another shot.

"Jeremy, Elizabeth is not going to make it on her own!" "Yes she will! Elizabeth you have to hit the target and fast."

(Real World/School)

Mr. Delmas was on stage introducing the candidates for beauty queen when Ulrich stood on top of a table telling everyone that they need to evacuate the gym.

"Stop! You all have to evacuate the gym!" Everyone just look at Ulrich not knowing what to do as Ulrich kept talking, "I'm not joking, this is serious we are about to be attack my a gigantic teddy bear." The crowd of students started laughing, as Charles could not help but slap his forehead think on how dumb it was to say it like that. Jim suddenly got loud saying he say the giant bear to as everyone continue laughing. Laura got mad on stage yelling at Ulrich stating he was trying to ruin the prom when suddenly the ground shook.

The wall behind the stage suddenly crumble as the huge bear appear causing everyone to scream. The bear crawl into the gym as its gaze found Charles and Ulrich.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

Elizabeth held her talisman as the Megatank was charging up for another attack but before the Megatank could do anything, Elizabeth rush towards it jumping in the air as the megtank shot its beam. Elizabeth dodge the beam in the air landing on the Megatank as she place a talisman on the eye of the Megatank. Elizabeth quickly jumped away as the Megatank roll back than explode. Turning around Elisabeth gave a thumb up towards Aelita as she rush towards the tower.

(Real world/Tower)

Stepping into the tower Aelita stood on the platform rising to the second level.

Ulrich and Charles quickly jump out of the bear claws as Charles quickly push Ulrich out of the way protecting him from the bear as he got hit knocking him to the ground.

Aelita arrive to the second level on the tower as she head for the monitor

Ulrich quickly rush to Charles side helping him up as they look up to see the bear staring down at them.

Aelita place her hand on the scream as the name Aelita was register and an image of Code appear on the screen.

The bear raise its hand to Ulrich and Charles as the hold up their hand preparing for what the bear was going to do.

"Code Lyoko"

The bear swung down, but stop immediately as it hand was centimeter from Charles and two boys slowly open thie eyes to see the bear frozen in its track as Sarah and Yumi rush to thier side. Sarah quickly threw her arms around Charles and Yumi did the same with Ulrich.

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall down when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

Jeremy POV

Me, Charles, Elizabeth and Sarah stood next to a door watching Milly did her best asking Ulrich to prom. We saw Ulrich look towards her as telling her he would love to go. I felt a smile came on my face seeing this and look towards Elizabeth and Sarah to see how much they enjoy watching the look on Laura face. Laura suddenly got all mad as she started yelling as the four of us walk up to the rest of them as Tamiya was filming all this. Elizabeth put her hand on Milly and Tamiya as she said. "Well you little munchkin, I guess you got your scoop."

_**Link Disconnected**_

_**(A/N) For people who do not know Laura is not an OC she is an actual character from the live tv version Code Lyoko Evolution, just for people who do not know. **_


	2. Seeing is Believing

Link 2 Seeing is Believing

_**Link Connected **_

Elisabeth POV

It's been a long and tiring day seeing as me and the others were stuck in science class listening to a guest speaker go on and on about a nuclear power generators. I felt myself zone out as I let my eyes wonder a bit to see Ulrich looking out the window, and Odd who saw sitting next to him doodling on a pieces of paper. My eyes then wonder to the other side of the room to see Charles sleeping on his notebook and Sarah taking note for the both of them. Finally, I looked to the person next to me to see Jeremy writing on his notebook like his life depends on it as I just sat in class trying to keep up with the speaker without falling asleep. I let out a silent moan looking back at the speaker as he ask the class if we had any question which Jeremy hand quickly came up.

"Sir I like to know if an atomic process exist using virtual particle and materializing it in the real world?"

I felt my lip turning upward hearing Jeremy asking a question about bring back Aelita. I turn back to the speaker and saw a very strict look on his face as he look at Jeremy.

"Son that is in the realm of science fiction, sorry but what you're asking does not exist in the real world."

I look back at Jeremy to see him glare at the speaker as I felt myself getting a little mad as well. Mrs. Herz spoke before Jeremy could say anything stating that Jeremey is a smart student but a little bit of a dreamer. I felt bad for Jeremy as everyone laugh at him as I pat him on the shoulder for giving him a small smile.

Suddenly the screen project that was use for the presentation went out as I heard a sound that sounded like an electric current. We all turn to Mrs. Herz who tried to fix the projector stating it must have been a blown fuse. I look to the others as Jeremy had calm look on his face before nodding his head.

The bell rang as the six of us left the classroom to meet up with Yumi. During our walk, I listen to Jeremy and Charles arguing with Odd and Ulrich on how Xana might be the one who causes the projector to fail. However, Odd stated it was a short circuit and that they were looking too much into it. Me and Sarah just laugh at the boys as they kept arguing as we saw Yumi waiting for us outside. The two of us rush to Yumi telling her about the boys as she just rolled her eyes. I saw about to tell Yumi more on what was going on but I heard my father calling to me and Odd as I saw him walking towards us.

"Elisabeth, Odd I'm glad I found you, I've thought it over and you two may form your little group, the…uh Fox truck fanatic."

Me and Odd cheered giving each other a high five as Yumi correct my father saying it was call "Pop Rock Progressive" My father nodded as he continue speaking ,stating we can have the band on the condition that the band have to be open to anyone who wishes to play. Me and Odd quickly agree to that as my father turn around and began walking away. Odd had a big smile on his face as he slid on the ground shouting.

"YEAAA! Let hear it for the god of rock and roll."

I just smile at him as the other looked at Odd giving him a smirk. I turn to Jeremy asking him to help us photocopy some flyer so we can pass it around the school, but he told me that he wanted to check out what happen at the science class. Charles said he would accompany him as we said our goodbye going our separate ways.

Jeremy POV

Me and Charles sat in our room as I was busy typing on the computer as Charles brought the projector to our room to examining it.

"Hi Jeremy… Is something wrong ?"

Aelita pop up on my screen as I look over some data on another window. I did not say anything to Aelita not wanting to worry her as I continue typing one the computer.

"You know if you ever have a problem you know you could talk to be about it?"

I suddenly felt my face turn red as I heard Charles snicker at me. I quickly turn around throwing a book at him telling him to continue his work as he let out a laugh. I turn back to the monitor looking at the screen and spoke to Aelita

"Aelita we had a power failure in class, and the school electricity seem to be having problem."

I did not hear Aelita respond right away as she appear on my screen smiling at me. "And you think Xana behind this Jeremy." I just smirk at Aelita "You never know" I ask Aelita if anything happen at Lyoko but she said everything has been quieted. I nodded my head as I told her I was going to do a scan on Lyoko to check for any activated towers. After I finish that, I stood up getting ready to go.

"Where are you going?" "To the cafeteria they got Brussel sprout today."

I heard Aelita laugh as she said I was the only one she ever knows that like such a thing. I could not help but smile at her as Charles stood next to me throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Only our man Jeremy would think such a foul food is good." "Hey Brussel Sprout is good."

I sat in front of Ulrich who pushes his tray away wiping his mouth as he ate the Brussels sprout. I saw Charles gave me a look as I roll my eyes kicking him under the table.

"Odd, Elisabeth what are you two up to now?"

I look towards Odd and Elisabeth to see Jim talking to them about the audition for their band. Jim look at the flyer as Elisabeth and Odd was handing out the paper stating they need a drummer for their band. I notice Nicolai held out his hand for the flyer as he look at Odd. Odd did not seem like he want to give the flyer to him, but Elisabeth swoop in handing him a flyer to Nicholai and dragging Odd with her. I wonder why she did that but realize why, when I look at Laura face to see a mad look on her face.

Elisabeth POV

The seven of us stood outside near a vending machine as Odd was trying to pick a drink. Odd was taking too long so Ulrich help him chose by coming up from behind and push one of the drinks Odd did not like. I giggle at this seeing as Odd address how the vending machines seem to be busted again. I look over to Jeremy as Sarah asks if he worry. Jeremy nodded his head as telling us that Charles and him were going to go check things out back in their room. Yumi told them that if they need us we would be in the gym holding audition.

I sat next to Odd as the five of us look at Mike playing his drum. His drum skill was good and he did not seem to miss a beat, but it did not feel like the drum skill we need. Yumi told Mike that we were searching for something more as Mike just shrugs his shoulder and left. When I saw the next person come in, I quickly look at Odd to see his mouth was already on the floor. I quickly elbow Odd in the stomach before he could say anything as I greeted Naomi. Sarah told Naomi that she did not know she play the drum. Naomi said she play a little and that she always wanted to join a band. When Naomi started to plays the drum, I could tell she was a novice as I kept my smile up not wanting to hurt her feeling. When she finish I was about to say something but Odd cut me off

"Great Naomi that was fantastic." Odd than turn to us as we stare at us, "Well we are not going to find anyone better." I quickly glare at Odd as I force him to sit back down as I told Naomi she did well, but was not what we were looking for. Naomi bow to us again as she walk out. As Naomi left I quickly swat Odd over the head telling him not to pick our drummer just because they look good in a dress.

Jeremy POV

I look at my computer screen, as all the number that came up on screen did not adds up as I call Aelita. Aelita soon appear on my screen asking if I had any new info. I could not respond to her when my eyes widen seeing the screen suddenly started scrambling before it went blank.

"Aelita!"

I quickly rush to a nearby lamp trying to turn it on but it look like the power was out. Charles walk into the room as I gave him a look as the two of us rush out our dorm heading outside. When we got to the fence of the school, we notice one of the pylons was giving off a lot of static as we rush back to the gym.

Elizabeth POV

I was still a little bit upset with Odd about Naomi but I push it aside as we continue our audition. I suddenly heard the door swung open as I saw Jeremy and Charles run in looking like they just run a marathon. The two of them ran towards us telling us that the power failure was Xana doing as we all had serious look on our face.

Jeremy explains that the current is being cut all around the school and that one of the pylon outside of the school had a high voltage and that it could explode. We were all about to get up and go when the door to the gym open again revealing Laura and her goonies. Laura state she did not want to be here but that Nicolai like playing the drum. Odd stated something about Nicolai playing with his mom pot and pan as drum as I elbow him. Jeremy quickly stood up as he said him, Sarah, and Charles are heading to the factory to check thing up and that he will keep us posted.

As Jeremy and the others left I turn to Nicolai telling him to give it a shot as I gave him a friendly smile. I felt Odd tug on my hand as he give me a sour look.

"Why are you being so friendly with Nicolai… Do you like him?"

I just laugh at Odd not saying anything as I sat down waiting for him to play. Nicolai started to play the drum, and all I did was sit back and watch looking toward my other friends who had a bewilder look on their face. Laughing to myself, I carefully look towards Laura who stare at Ulrich as I rolled my eyes. When Nicolai was done playing, I clap my hand for him as Yumi and Ulrich did the same. Odd did not do anything as he sat there still looking a little sour.

I thank Nicolai as he left with Laura as Odd stated he did not wanted Nicolai in the band. I told him he was a good drummer and that he would be great member for the band. Odd gave me a stern look stating that the only reason I want him in the band was because I like him I glare at him.

"You're just mad because we did not want Naomi in the band." "Well you just jealous that Naomi is prettier that you."

I stare at Odd looking a little hurt as Odd just stare at me. I was going to say something back to Odd but was cut off when we heard someone play the Trumbo. We all turn towards the person to see Jim as we all stare at him with a confuse look.

"Do you guys need A Trumbo player by any chance?"

Jeremy POV

Me Charles, and Sarah finally made it to the Factor as I took a seat on the super computer typing on the computer as Charles stood on my left and Sarah on my right. I keep switching my gaze on the monitor and towards the hologram as I try to find what was going on.

"Aelita sorry about the outage what new?"

Aelita appear on my screen telling me that I was right to feel worry as she told me Xana activate a tower. I quickly look over to the screen to see that the tower was located at the desert region I told Aelita that I was going to send Sarah and that she need to be careful

Sarah quickly rushes to the elevator as she headed down to the scanner room. I felt Charles leaning on the chain as he grip the head rest tight in his hand. I knew what he was thinking as I kept typing on the computer to get the virtualization ready.

"Wish we could join them again…"

Elisabeth POV

The four of us just sat there watching Jim play his Trumbo until he was finish. When Jim finish playing Odd carefully told Jim that we were a rock band and not a military band. I saw Jim was about to say something to that but I heard Yumi phone ring. Yumi answer the phone than quickly told Jim that we would have to audition him another time. I suddenly knew what was going on as I stood up getting ready to go.

Jim started talking about not letting us leave until we let him in the band but we did not listen as we rush out of the building and head straight for the factory. When we got to the factory we saw Jeremy typing on the computer telling us what Xana was up to. He said that Xana is building up voltage into the pylon and planning to unleash it into a nuclear plant. We all look a little shock knowing that if Xana succeed thousands of life would be lost. Jeremy said that he sent Charles out to try to see how much damage is it doing and that Sarah was already in Lyoko with Aelita.

Jeremy was about to say that we should get to the teleported but Yumi stated that this maybe a little too much for us to handle. We all gave her a shock look as Yumi explain that we might need to take this up to the authority seeing as if we make one mistake a lot of people will suffer. Jeremy told Yumi that he understand but it would not do them any good because of all the questions that would be asked and it may already be too late. In addition to them knowing about Aelita and wanting to turned the supercomputer off.

"I know that but were talking about a nuclear disaster if we make one wrong move a lot of people will get hurt. I do not think we have the right resource to do this"

Both Jeremey and Yumi stare at each other as I felt a little bit worry about this. Jeremy let out a sigh saying we would put this to a vote. Me, Jeremy and Odd stated we do not tell the authority while Yumi and Ulrich was for it. I smile think that we were not going to say anything until I heard Aelita voice

"Don't we have the right to vote?"

We all turn to the computer screen seeing Aelita and Sarah who was with her. Jeremy said that they had a vote as well as both of them vote for telling the authority. My eyes grew wide hearing what Aelita and Sarah said as Jeremy stay quieted.

"Look Jeremy, Elisabeth I do not want thousands of people to die because you guy are trying to save me. I talk it over with Sarah and this seem to be the right choice."

Jeremy did not say anything as he look down at the keyboard. I walk towards the computer, as I look Aelita directly in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Aelita nodded her head as she smile at me as Jeremy look back up. "Just as you guys can't risk seeing me hurt I can't risk the same thing." I look at Jeremy as he smile at her.

"Odd, Ulrcih you two get to the scanner. Elisabeth, Yumi you guys go to school, the guest speaker from this morning should still be there. Try and warn him about what is going on and hurry." I nodded my head as the four of us rush to the elevator.

Normal POV (Real World/factory)

Odd Ulrich rush to the scanner as they got into their pod.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, scanning Odd, scanning Ulrich, virtualization"

_Lyoko Desert Area _

Odd and Ulrich made it to the desert area as they saw Aelita and Sarah waiting for them. Ulrich calmly look to the distance as Odd spoke

"Were going to make it Ulrich?" "I sure hope so Odd."

The four Lyoko warriors hear Jeremy calling from the Super computer telling them he located to tower giving them direction. All four of them head to the location hoping to make it to the tower in time.

(Real World/ School)

Yumi and Elisabeth got out of the manhole as they rush to get to school. Yumi stay a few feet behind Elisabeth feeling a little guilty about the argument with Jeremy knowing how much Aelita mean to them.

"Elisabeth you know I do not want anything bad to happen to Aelita don't you?"

Elisabeth did not say anything as they got to school ground stopping in front of the building to Elisabeth father office.

"I know you and Ulrich mean well… It just I do not want to see Aelita hurt again."

Yumi place a hand on Elisabeth shoulder as she tell her that they will bring Aelita to earth as the two girl smile as they head in side

"By the way Elisabeth, don't take what Odd say to heart. You know how stupid boys can be, and I know he wasn't serious about you not being as pretty as Naomi. You know that Odd think you're the prettiest girl in our school."

Elisabeth kept quite as Yumi saw her face turn red as the finally made to her father office.

"I'm sorry to disturb you father but this is very important. I know this may sound very crazy but the nuclear plant is in danger of blowing up."

The three adult that stood in the room look at the girls confuse not saying anything.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

The four Lyoko warriors made it to the oasis were the tower was supposed to be at but when they got there, there was no tower in sight.

"What going on, where the Tower?" "I don't know Odd but I'm certain the tower is here seeing as Xana pulsation is strong around this area."

The four kept looking around when they heard Jeremy urgent voice telling them to hurry as the Pylon was building up to eighty-five percent. Jeremy also informs them that Yumi and Elisabeth could not convince her dad about the danger so they need to hurry. The two split up searching around the area as Ulrich went with Odd and Aelita with Sarah.

"So are you going to apologize to Elisabeth?" "I do not know what you mean?"

Ulrich began hitting the ground with his sword hoping to find some sort of opening or illusion.

"You hurt her pretty bad with that comment you said to her."

Ulrich did not hear Odd say anything as he saw him taking a seat next to the pond picking up a rock and he threw it into the water. A beam of light shot up from the water surprising all of them. Odd put his hand in the water realizing it was just an illusion as they all jump into the water to the floor under it.

Getting to the bottom layer of the platform, they saw the tower not too far from them as they burst into a sprint trying to get to the tower. Odd and Ulrich took the lead of the girls as they god close to the tower.

"When I get back I will apologize to Elisabeth."

Ulrich did not say anything as he smile at his friend. The four warriors made it to the tower as a group of Krabs appear shooting Odd in the leg.

"Ow! I hate these horrible Krab"

Four Krabs guard the tower as Ulrich pull out his katana and Sarah hold up her shield.

"Run Aelita they are after you!"

Aelita nodded her head as she started to run towards the tower as the one of the Krabs chase after her shooting Its laser at her. Odd quickly jump in front of it as it hit him devitalizing him in the process. Sarah did not let Odd lost go to waste as she threw her shield taking out the Krabs. The other Krabs began shooting at them as Ulrich quickly got behind Sarah as she uses her shield to protect the both of them.

Preparing for their next assault Sarah quickly dash into a run with Ulrich close behind as the Krabs kept firing at them. Getting close to the Krabs Ulrich shot past Sarah separating into three as he took out one of the Krabs

(Real World/Factory)

Odd came out of the scanner, out of breath as he quickly rushes to the elevator to meet up with Jeremy.

"Odd thanks for saving Aelita but thing are not looking so good. The pylon is already at nighty-five percent soon Xana will be able to attack the nuclear plant.

Yumi and Sarah rush outside the school gate seeing Charles with a group of firefighter working on the Pylon. Yumi and Sarah rush to Charles seeing him try to tell them about the Pylon exploding but all they did was question him as Yumi felt herself get angry.

(Lyoko/Desert Section)

Aletia hid behind some rock as she watches her friends deal with the last two Krabs. Sarah stood in front of the three Ulrich clone holding up her shield protecting them as the Krabs let out a fury of laser. Sarah motion to the Ulrich clone as they nodded their head jumping up allowing both the Krabs to shoot and destroy the two Ulrich clone, Sarah use the distraction to throw her shield hitting one of the Krabs destroying it. The other Krabs knock the shield away as it was coming for it as it shot another attack at Ulrich. Sarah quickly jump in front of Ulrich taking the shot head on as she was devitalize Ulrich quickly put his katana back into his sheath as he sprint towards the last Krab building momentum.

"Ulrich you have to hurry the pylon is over nighty eight percent"

Ulrich pick up more speed as the Krab shot at him hitting his shoulder but he brush it off jumping into the air. Ulrich quickly brought out his katana as landed on the last Krab stabbing it in the eye. Ulrich quickly jump away from the Krab letting it explode as he motion Aelita to enter the tower.

(Real World/ Tower)

Yumi and Elisabeth try to help Charles explain to tell the firefighter everything they about the problem as they look at them confuse. Elisabeth look behind them to see the pylon was giving out to much elasticity and fear that if they don't hurry thing was going to get bad.

Aelita quickly enter the tower as she stood on the platform heading to the second floor.

Jeremy and Odd kept watch on the computer as they see the pylon reaching the peak of exploding.

Aelita step on the second floor walking towards the monitor placing her hand on it.

Elisabeth eyes widen as the Pylon could not hold any more voltage as it started to breakdown letting out a lot of spark as the circuit was now visible and being stream straight to the power plant.

Aelita place her hand of the monitor as it ask for the code to the tower.

Jeremy and Odd held there breath preparing for the worst seeing the Voltage reach one hundred percent.

"Code Lyoko"

The current was close to the power plant when it suddenly stops fizzling away. Jeremy and Odd look at the screen as they notice the pylon voltage was suddenly dropping very quickly

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as he look at Odd

"You ready for a return trip to the past Odd?"

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall down when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

Elisabeth POV

Me, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were done performing a private show with Jim and Nicolai to our friends plus Herb and Laura, who look really mad to see that we were not that bad. After the performance, Jeremy congratulates us with our performance as Sarah gave me a hug. Charles yell out that he was willing to buys pizza for us as we all cheer and headed for the door. I was going to follow but I felt someone holding my hand. I turn around to see Odd as he was looking at the ground.

"Ahh… Elisabeth… I wanted to apologize on what I said before… I didn't mean what I said when I told you were not as pretty as Naomi."

I could not help but smile as I saw Odd trying to apologize to me.

"I think you are pretty, no wait what I mean was… What I'm trying to say-"

I laugh at Odd not letting him finishes as I gave him a hug and told him I forgave him.

"You're lucky you're cute or I would probably still be mad at you."

Odd finally smile at me as we both laugh. Odd quickly took my hand leading me out of the gym trying to catch up to the other for pizza.

_**Link Disconnected **_


	3. Holiday in the Fog

Link 3 Holiday in the Fog

_**Link Connected **_

Jeremy POV

I sat patiently in the principle office Elisabeth by my side, as the two of us watch her father work on some document. Vacation was just around the corner and the two of us made plans not to go home for break so we can spend time with Aelita.

"Tell me again why you wish to stay here instead going to your grandparent Elisabeth?" "As I told you before father, I think it would help my studies if I stay over the break with Jeremy so he can tutor me." "Don't you think Jeremy have plan this holiday, you can't just tell him to stay-" "Sorry to cut in sir but I already ask my parent about this, and they think it's a good idea if I help a fellow student with their study."

Elisabeth dad just stares at us as he let out a breath.

"So did you guys did it?"

I smile at Charles as me and Elisabeth walk down the hallway just getting out of her dad office. We stop near the exit of the building giving him the thumbs up

"Yea, me and Elisabeth are in the clear. If Xana think about attacking during the break the three of us can handle it. I mean if we're not getting any vacation time I don't think Xana should either.

Odd and Sarah laugh at this as we left the building heading to class.

Laura POV

I exit one of my teacher offices seeing Nicholai and Herb waiting for me. The two boys started talking to each other as we walk down the hall when I saw Elisabeth and her loser of a friend near the exit. I stopped walking forcing my lackeys to stop as well as I eavesdrop on what they were talking. I did not hear much on what they were saying, but what I do know is that Elisabeth convinces her dad on letting her and Jeremy stay here for the holiday.

"That seems weird that Elisabeth wants to stay at school with Jeremy during the holiday, and I wonder who this Xana is?"

I did not bother listening to my lackey as a sudden thought came to mind about getting some dirt on little miss perfect. I instructed Herb and Nicolai to go to class without me as I went to see Elisabeth father.

"Come in"

I walk into the principal office seeing him look over some paper work. Mr. Delmas took a glance at me before going back to the paper work.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Gauthier."

I smile at him telling Mr. Delmas that I wish to stay over the break to do a little study for my class. Mr. Delmas just stared at me before telling me if I was planning on joining Jeremy and Elisabeth study session over the break. I put up a false smile realizing what excuse Elisabeth use on her father as I nodded my head.

"Yes I was planning on studying with them so is it ok?"

Mr. Delmas just nodded his head as I left his office.

"By the end of this break I will find out who this Xana person is."

Elisabeth POV

The seven of was walking around the campus listening to Ulrich ranting about everyone plan for break.

"Odd is going to spend time with his family on the other side of the world. Yumi are heading to the mountain. Charles and Sarah are heading back to their home to meet their relative, and You two are going to be here spending time with Aelita. Finally I'm going to spend my whole break with a math tutor."

I let out a small chuckle seeing Odd throw his hand over Ulrich shoulder commenting on how it going to be mission impossible to make a good student in Ulrich in one week. I just smile at them I hooking my arms with Odd as we kept walking.

"Jeremy, are you sure you can handle Xana with just you and Elisabeth?"

I look back at Yumi and Jeremy to see Jeremy smiles stating that him and I can handle it.

"Not to offend you, Ulrich and Odd but before you guys join us. Me, Aelita, Sarah, Charles and Elisebeth were a great team. And beside if Xana does not attack I would have more to find a way to materialize Aelita back to the real world."

I smile at Jeremy think about back then when it was just the five of us, but that smile soon vanish when I remember the outcome of our adventure. I brush that though aside holding Odd arm closer as we kept walking.

Jeremy POV

I let out a sigh scrubbing harder to get rid of the graffiti of the school wall. I let out another frustrated sigh looking towards other to see them picking up trash and cleaning some of the wall on the school. Sarah and Elisabeth thought it would be a good idea to help clean up the school before we go off on vacation and being the type of guy's me and Charles are we agree. We were able to rope in Yumi and Ulrich to help us, and usually whenever Elisabeth doses something Odd was always close behind.

"Ok, you guys seem to be doing great I'm going to go get more sponge and soap so you guys keep up the good work"

I look over to Jim who was supposed to supervise us as he left into a building to get us more cleaning supply

"Odd quitted!"

I look over to Elisabeth and Odd to see him spraying her with the hose as she laugh throwing a sponge at him. I smile at them holding up my own sponge as I saw Charles and Sarah walk by picking up trash. Aiming the sponge carefully I quickly threw it hitting Charles right in the head. Charles quickly turns to me picking the sponge glaring at me.

"You're going to get it now Einstein!" "Bring it on gearhead."

Normal POV

In the custodian closet, a dark shadow appear out of the outlet knocking over barrels of oil. The dark shadow wave over the oil causing a purple perfume to rises in the air.

Jeremy POV (Later that night)

I let out a load yawn as I look over my computer to see my progress on Aelita Revitalization. It was pretty late in the night but I want to get more work of the work finish seeing as I had the room to myself. Charles and Sarah already left early to go visited their relative leaving me alone in the room. I continue typing on the key board thinking about going over to the factory tonight and finish my work with the revitalization there hoping to be one-step closer to bring Aelita back to us.

Letting out a sigh I pinch the bridge of my nose as I started to get a little tired as well as irritated think about what happen after the water fight with the others this morning. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but only until Laura came in and act like she run the place. I really didn't care what she was doing, but when she started talking about Xana everything went south. I did my best to control my anger towards her but Yumi wanted to give her a good slap. Luckily, Elisabeth and Sarah were there to stop her. However, I did notice Elisabeth did not put up that much an effort to stop Yumi from hurting Laura.

"Hey Wizard, I think you should get some sleep."

I look up at my screen to see Aelita have a worry look on her face as I gave her a soft smile feeling my mood get a little bit better seeing her.

"I'm fine Angel just trying to finish some work on the program to bring you back."

I see Aelita give me one of her million dollar smile as I felt my cheek turn a little red. It crazy to think something a little as a smile can make me feel so happy.

"You know Wizard it not the end of the world if I stay virtualizes for another day." "That fine for you Angel, but if you don't come home soon I wouldn't be able to keep the promise we made as kids."

I know I couldn't see it on the screen, but I could tell Aelita was little embarrassed as I smile at her. I saw Aelita look at me as she gave me a soft smile "Thank you Jeremy, thank you for everything you're doing for me." I gently place my hand on the monitor tracing my finger of her cheek.

"You know I would do everything for you." "I know"

Aelita look at me with a shy expression as I saw her close her eye and lean towards the screen. I smile at the monitor thanking my lucky star that Charles was not here as I lean close to the monitor giving Aelita a good night kiss.

After I wish Aelita a good night I rush quietly, out of the room heading towards one of the door that lead to the factory. Walking down a hallway, I heard a rumbling sound coming from a custodian closet as I look towards the door. I examine the sound as I realize it sound like something was about to explode. I quickly walk towards the door opening it when I let out a cough breathing in sound weird smoke. I quickly shut the door as I kept coughing trying to take in some air felling some one place a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and see Jim standing behind me.

"What do you think you're doing here Belpoism and don't give me that I was sleep walking excuse because I hea-." "Jim there no time there is something really weird going on in there."

Jim gave me a look as he look at the door and slowly open. I prepared myself for the weird smoke to come out, but was shock to see the closet completely smoke free. I peered inside the room to see the place look like a disaster with no trace of the smoke anywhere. The thought of Xana came to mind as I felt Jim take my hand and led me to my room. Jim put me in our room telling me not to leave again, and that told tomorrow he would call my parent so I had better be ready. Jim closes the door as I head towards at my computer

"Aelita…"

Aelita quickly came on my screen as she gave me a look telling me she knows. She told me what was going on in Lyoko

The next morning I rush out of my room heading straight for the factory to check out what Xana was up to and put a stop to it. The moment the elevator open to the super computer I rush to the chair tying on the keyboard to see the damage Xana did. My eyes widen as the computer finish examine the oil in the closet as Aelita appear on screen. I told her about the chemical and that if anyone were to breaths in the smoke for too long it would be fatal. I kept typing on the keyboard trying to located the activate tower realizing it was not in the desert section.

"Aelita I found the Tower! You going to have to transported to the forest area." "What about the other?" "Charles and Sarah already left for the relative. I try to get in contact with Ulrich and Elisabeth and see if Odd and Yumi left already."

Aelita nodded her head as she disappears from my screen as I watch her walking into a tower to head for the Forest area.

"Be careful Aelita…"

Normal POV (Real World/School)

Laura walk down the hall feeling bored out of her mind knowing she gave up her vacation just to spy on Elisabeth and her dumb friend.

"If I don't find anything about them that this would be a waste of time."

Laura grumble to herself when she saw Elisabeth door swung open revealing a very stress Elisabeth running out of it.

"Jeremy I'm on my way!"

Elisabeth was not paying attention were she was going as she crash into Laura knocking both of them to the ground. Laura just glances at Elisabeth as she got up looking very mad at her.

"Watch where you going."

Elisabeth just glares at Laura as her eyes widen. Before Laura could say, anything Elisabeth took her hand leading her down the corridor. Laura tried to argue with Elisabeth but she told her to shut up and keep on running. Laura did not understand what was going on as she turns around and her eyes widen as she saw what was following her. The two of them kept running as they collided in to Jim.

"Jim!"

Laura quickly ran behind Jim as Elisabeth look over to the smoke to see it still coming. Jim had a questionable look at me as he look down the hall and saw the purple smoke chasing after us.

Ulrich sat in his tutor house bored to death listening to his teach explain the math equation as I look down the phone and saw and SOS from Jeremey. I quickly and quietly left the house without the tutor knowing as I rush out heading towards the factory.

Odd did his best to explain the security guard why he was trying to get his dog on to the plane as his phone rang. Odd quickly answer it hearing Jeremy voice. Odd quickly made up an excuse to the security guard as he rushes out of the airport.

Yumi sat behind the family car waiting for her mom to get ready for their vacation. Yumi look at the front to see her dad getting a little irritated with her mom. Yumi let out a sigh as her phone rang. Yumi glance down seeing Jeremy name as she got out of the car not listening to her father calling as she run to the factory.

Elisabeth led Jim and Laura down the hall as she told them to go into custodian closet slamming the door from behind. Elisabeth quickly told Jim to hand her his jacket as she rolled the jacket up jamming it into the door not allowing the smoke to enter the room. Laura was looking around as she started panicking. Elisabeth quickly shouts at Laura telling her to calm down as she picked up her phone.

"Jeremy it Elisabeth we have some trouble." "What going on?" "Xana Smoke trapped me, Laura and Jim in a closet and we can't get out." "Ok, Elisabeth sit tight Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are on the way. Try your best to keep Jim and Laura calm… Elisabeth good luck." "Thanks Jeremy."

I hang up my phone as I look over to Jim and Laura seeing Jim trying to keep Laura calm. I told them that we would be ok but we need to stay calm. Laura gave me a look as she started to hyperventilating as I place a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry we will be find."

(Real World/Factory)

Jeremy watch Aelita finally made it to the Forest area on the screen as he heard the elevator began to move. The elevator door opens up as Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi rush in.

"What going on Einstein?" "Xana attacking and she got Elisabeth, Laura and Jim trap in the school." "Ok, I think Odd and Yumi should head to Lyoko and I would go help Elisabeth."

Jeremy nodded to Ulrich as all three rushes to their destination

"Jeremy, me and Odd are at the scanner"

Jeremy began the virtualization Yumi and Odd enter the scanner.

"Transferring Yumi, Transferring Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd. VIRTUALIZATION!"

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Odd and Yumi enter the forest area spotting Aelita as she pointed out the tower. Odd and Yumi were about to lead Aelita to the tower as a few of Xana monster appear to stop them.

"Well I guess this is the welcoming committee."

Odd got his lazar arrow ready as Yumi pull out her fan. Aelita quickly hid behind the two Lyoko warriors as they got ready to battle.

(Real World/School)

Ulrich made it to the school as his eyes widen seeing the huge purple smoke surrounding the building. Ulrich quickly pull out a handkerchief as he burst through the door looking for Elisabeth and the other. Ulrich visions suddenly became blurry as some of the smoke got into him. Ulrich heard his phone ring as he pick it up leaning agents the wall trying to find her bearing.

"Ulrich do you copy how it's going." "Not good… I can't find Elisabeth… and the other."

Jeremy became worry about Ulrich state hearing his horse voice and his cough. Jeremy quickly tolded Ulrich he needs to leave the building right away. Ulrich told Jeremy that he will find them and that he has one last room to check.

(Real WorldFactory)

"Ulrich, Ulrich answer me!"

The phone soon went dead as my worry grew as I quickly dial the phone to call Elisabeth hoping she pick up. After a few tone sounds the phone went to voice mail, as I fear the worst.

"Guys I don't want to rush you but you guys really need kick it in gear. It is getting really serious back here."

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

"Yea were not having an easy time either Einstein."

Odd quickly maneuver away the Kankrelats laser as he shot out his lazar arrow at them. Yumi quickly aid Odd throwing her arrow destroying one Kankrelats. One of the Kankrelats charge up the laser shooting at Odd as he got shot in the arm. Aelita rush to check on Odd as the Kankrelats shot another laser heading for Aelita. Yumi quickly over Aelita protecting her as she got hit with the laser.

"Yumi Odd you guys ok!" "We don't have any broken bone yet Jeremy." "Ok, guys protect Aelita and hurry, I don't think Ulrich and Elisabeth don't have much time."

(Real World/School)

I slowly woke up from being unconscious as I heard knock from the door as I look at Jim and Laura who look really tired and worn out. I quickly rush to the door and try to open it as Laura pop up stating it would be dangerous. I told her that someone was out there and they need help. Laura gave me a scared look as I turn back to the door. I told Jim and Laura to cover their mouth as I quickly open the door. My eyes widen to see Ulrich pass out on the ground as I quickly rush to him picking him up and dragging him back into the closet as Jim shut the door before the smoke could get in. Laura looked shock to see Ulrich as she began to panic seeing the past out Ulrich. I look at the door that was keeping us safe from the smoke as I thought about Jeremy.

"Jeremy… Hurry…"

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Aelita, Yumi, and Odd found themselves hiding behind a tree as multiple laser fire at them. Yumi peak out of the tree as a lazer shot close to her blowing some of the bark off the tree.

"Aelita Odd we need to get around the monster to deactivate the tower. I would play as decoy and you and Odd need to get to the tower"

Odd nodded dragging Aelita behind the tree as Yumi close her eyes focusing on the rock lifting it up dropping it on one of the Kankrelats distracting the other as Yumi and Aelita headed for the tower. Yumi quickly jump on the rock throwing one of her fan destroying another Kankrealts as one of the Kankrealts shot a laser hitting Yumi.

"Yumi be careful another shot like that and you will be devitalize."

Yumi did not have any chance to respond as another fury of laser hit her devitalize her from Lyoko.

(Real World/Factory)

Jeremy kept typing on the super computer as the elevator open Yumi rush in as the phone from the computer rang I check the ID seeing Elisabeth name.

"Elisabeth thank god you're ok." "Jeremy sorry for not calling sooner but the smoke knock me out... Jeremy you need to hurry Ulrich is passed out and we really need help. The smoke is starting to get in the here and we are losing oxygen."

I started to hear Elisabeth coughing as I call out for her as the phone went dead. I quickly turn my attention back to the computer telling Odd to hurry up.

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Aelita and Odd made it to the tower as they notice the tower was surrounded by the virtualize seawater. Odd turn around to see a few Kankrealts caught up to them.

"Aelita quick, make a path way while I handle the Kankrealts!"

Odd quickly got ready to shot his arrow as Aelita rush towards the tower getting on her knee as she focuses her mind trying to create a path to the tower. The Kankrealts started to fire laser at Aelita as Odd jump in front of the laser as he got hit. The path to the tower was finally complete allowing Aelita to quickly ran towards the tower as the Kankrealts chase after her. Odd blocked the path to the tower not allowing the Kankrealts to pass as he aimed his arrow towards them. Both Odd and Kankrealts shot there laser devitalize both of them as Aelita made it to the tower.

(Real World/Tower)

"Aelita hurry I don't think Elisabeth and Ulrich can make it any longer!"

Stepping in to the tower Aelita headed to the platform bringing her to the second floor of the tower.

Elisabeth could barely breathe as she crawls towards her phone as she felt tears run down her face.

Aelita arrive the second floor heading to the monitor as it appear placing her hand on it.

"Ae…"

Code

"…Lita…"

Lyoko

"Let hope it not to late… Return to the past now!"

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

Jeremy POV

Me and Elisabeth walk out of her father office getting him to agree on letting us stay for the break…again.

"You know you guys don't have to stay here anymore during the break, it not like Xana is not going to attack twice." "I know Ulrich but as long as Aelita is stuck in Lyoko I'm not going to rest."

I look over To Elisabeth who was talking to Charles and Sarah as Odd walk over to her. Elisabeth grabs his arm holding it tight as she look over to me giving me a sad smile.

"Beside I'm not the only one who misses her…"

_**Link Disconnected**_


	4. Log Book

**(A/N) Here the latest chapter to Code Lyoko Rebirth, I want to remind everyone that I do not own any of the contact beside Charles and Sarah. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review.**

Link 4 Log Book

_**Link Connected**_

Elisabeth POV

I sat with Jeremy, Charles, and Sarah as the four of us ate our breakfast talking about today trip to the pool when Odd walk towards our table with plate full of food.

"Where Ulrich?" "He's still in the room looking for something?"

I nodded my head as Odd began stuffing his face with all the food on his tray. I was surprise by how much food Odd can consume when by the end of breakfast Odd finish not only his own food but Sarah and mine as well.

"Are you done Odd or do you still have room for more?" Odd just laugh throwing his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "I could always go for desert." I blush as I laugh at Odd pushing him away. I heard someone cough as I look over to Sarah and the boys to see them give me a knowing glace. I stuck my tongue out at them as the five of us left the cafateria.

We all went outside waiting for Yumi and Ulrich but after a few minute I started to get a little annoy looking around for them.

"Where are they?" "I don't know they could be making out."

I turn to Charles who smiled at me as I let out a sigh getting more irritated. We waited a few more minute for them as I was about to complain again but stop when I saw Yumi walking towards us. I smile at Yumi giving her a light hug. When we pull away I look up to Yumi notice her eyes were widen as she was staring at something behind me.

"Is that Ulrich?"

We all turn in the direction Yumi was looking when we all saw Ulrich hanging out with Laura. I thought my eyes were playing trick on me as Odd ask what Ulrich was doing with Laura. I look over to Sarah as we glance at Yumi worrying how she was going to act.

"Hey Ulrich!"

The two of us turn to Odd who calls out to Ulrich who look at us and was about to say something when Laura went close to his ear and said something to him. I quickly glare at her knowing something was up as she grabs Ulrich dragging him off somewhere.

"Something fishy is going on."

We all head to our class taking our normal seat… beside Ulrich. I sat next to Odd watching Laura and Ulrich interaction as I felt a need to protect Yumi if worst come to show, and pounding Ulrich if he does anything stupid.

"That is so weird that Ulrich chose to sit next to Laura."

I nodded at Odd looking over to Nicolai and Herb as a small smile crept on my face. "On the bright side look how jealous Herb is." Odd looked towards Herb and let out a small as I let out a little giggle. I look back at Laura seeing Ulrich had an upset look on his face. "We got to somehow get Ulrich alone and ask him what going on?" Odd smiled at me as I gave him a questionable look.

"I got an Idea."

The class ended quickly as we told Charles and Sarah to go check on Yumi as Me Odd, and Jeremy check what was going on with Ulrich. We waited outside the class for Ulrich and Laura walk out as Odd quickly said he wanted to talk to Laura. Me and Jeremy look at Ulrich giving him a look

"Mind explaining what going on?"

We all head outside so Jeremy could talked to Ulrich while I watch Odd distract Laura. I saw Odd tell Laura one of his jokes as she giggle before touching his cheek. I felt a sudden spike of anger building up inside of me as I turn my attention back to the two boys. _"I hate this plan."_

"Look guys I'm sort of in a ditch right now… For a while I been keeping… I been keeping a _diary_."

Me and Jeremy look at Ulrich as Jeremy told Ulrich to repeat what he said as Ulrich yell he kept a diary. I could not help but let out a little giggle as Ulrich gave me a look. I did my best to control myself still trying to smoother my laugher.

"Hehe, ok and what is the story of you and Laura" "Laura found it and now she using it to blackmail me into dating her. I don't think she even like me she only doing this to get under Yumi skin"

My laugh quickly died looking Laura as she glances at me before waving. The anger I felt before return but this time it was for Yumi. I quickly clench my hand into a fist trying to control myself from pummeling Laura into the dirt.

"I swear to Lyoko if she does anything to hurt Yumi I will personally be the one to skin her alive."

I said that with Venom watching Laura throw her arms around Odd giving him a light kiss on the cheek. I was ready to walk over there and smack a few sense into her but was stop by Jeremy who had a stern look throughout this whole conversation. I let out a sigh knowing Jeremy was right to stop me as I look back to Ulrich.

"In this diary of your, did you ever mention Xana and Lyoko?"

Ulrich didn't say anything answering our question as I rub the temple of my forehead. Ulrich began to explain how Lauar was planning to tell everyone about Lyoko if he does not do everything she said. Jeremy place a hand on Ulrich shoulder telling him that he will stay on campus while the rest of us head to the pool.

"Don't worry Ulrich while you guys head to the pool me and Yumi will look for your diary."

Ulrich just look at Jeremy before nodding his head knowing that all we can do right now. Knowing the conversation was over I quickly walk straight to Laura and Odd as I link my arm with Odd.

"Odd were done here now let go get ready for the pool." "Cool! Do you need help picking out a swim suit?"

I did not say anything feeling my cheek heat up as I stick my tongue out at Laura as she just smirk at me. Ulrich came walking towards us placing a hand on Laura waist as I quickly glare at her holding Odd hand tighter. The two of us stare at each for a moment as she whip her hair and walk away. Odd looked over towards me as I look back not loosening my grip on his arm.

"I'll explain while we get ready."

Normal POV

Outside the school ground spark fly near a transformer generator as a dark stream of smoke came out of it. The dark stream flew across the generator as it head to a bus in front of the school.

Elisabeth POV

Me and Odd finish getting ready to head to the pool meeting up with Charles and Sarah. We explain the situation to them as Sarah just glares at Laura who was already on the bus. I told them we should not do anything just yet until Jeremy and Yumi find the book. Charles and Sarah nodded as we head to the bus.

"As you kids can see this bus is the latest in modern technology. This bus is electricity driven so there not pollution but a powerful vehicle as well." "Electric and powerful? I bet that this Craig can't go as fast as a snail."

I giggle at Odd joke as the four of us enter the bus taking our seat at the back. We sat in the bus for a while when I look in front to see what was going on. I noticing Jim and the bus driver was checking something with the bus. I got the other attention as they look to the front to see Jim quietly whispering to the driver. Charles and Sarah gave me a nodded as Odd place a hand over mind

Jeremy POV

I call Yumi to come to Charles and my room as I told her what was going on between him and Laura. Laura glare at me punching the wall as I on my bed camly.

"Laura blackmails him!" "Yea incredible… Ok now that out of the way, what you and I need do is fine Ulrich diary before Laura get the chance to run her mouth about Lyoko."

Yumi nodded her head saying she will search for the diary as I told her I would head to the factory stating I felt something was off. The two of us left the room going our separate way. Getting to the factory, I head straight to the super computer contacting Aelita.

"Hey Angel you there?" "Hey Wizard I was waiting for you to call."

I smile as Aelita pop on my screen as the phone icon pop up showing Elisabeth calling.

"What up Elisabeth?" "Jeremy something strange is going on!" "Strange?" "Yea something seem to be wrong with our bus"

Elisabeth POV

"Yea something seem to be wrong with our bus"

I look towards the front seeing Jim and the driver talking about the bus is not doing what it's supposed to be doing.

"Ok I'll do scan at Lyoko you guys just hang on tight." Ok Jeremy."

I hang up my phone as I look in the front to see Ulrich sitting next to Laura looking pretty miserable. "Should we tell Ulrich?" Odd look at me and then look at Ulrich before nodding his head no. "It would not be good to cause a panic. Let keep it to our self for right now." I agree to Odd resting my head on his shoulder waiting for whatever Xana has planned.

Yumi POV

I use my hairpin to unlock Laura door as I walk in. I quickly search the room looking for Ulrich diary. I look everywhere in the room from the top of the shelf, to under her bed and inside her closet. I grunt sitting on the bed not finding the diary as I lay down on the bed hitting one of Laura bed. Placing my head on the pillow my eyes widen as I sat up picking up the pillow turning it around as I unzip the pillow seeing a diary inside it.

"Found it!"

I open the book as my smile fade realizing this was not Ulrich hand writhing but my grin came back as I soon realize who diary it belong to. I look through the book as I found an entry on me and the other. My eyes slanted as it talk about how she found Ulrich book and plan on blackmail him. I quickly close the book as anger built inside me. I walk out of Laura room as I contact Jeremy.

"Hey Yumi did you find Ulrich diary?" "No but guess what I found Laura. You were right Laura has Ulrich diary and she know about Lyoko. It does not seem she knows anything about Lyoko but it seems she ready to use what she knows."

I heard Jeremy curse telling me that I need to find Ulrich diary and fast. I smile telling Jeremy I know how to get Ulrich diary back.

Ulrich POV

I try my best ignoring Laura as she went on and on about herself. I glance back at Odd and the other seeing them looking a little worry. I got a bad feeling about this as Laura pull on my arm forcing me to look at her.

"What! I'm sitting with you aren't I?" Laura just glare at me as she lean close to my ear. "If you don't pay attention to me then I'll tell the whole school what in your diary." I just glare at her when I heard Laura phone rang and she pick it up. "Yumi?" I look towards Laura hearing Yumi name as I try my best to listen to the conversation but I could not hear a thing. However, the look on Laura face was telling me Yumi had something plan. A smile creep on my face knowing what happen.

"Well it good to have real friend doesn't"

I smile at Laura as she glared at me shoving her phone back into her purse. I stood up and walk toward Odd and the others sitting behind him and Elisabeth. I was about to sit down I was flung into my seat as the bus started to pick up speed.

"What the heck is going on!"

Normal POV (Real World/Factory)

"Jeremy!" "What is it Aelita" "Elisabeth was right Xana is at again the pulsation are getting stronger."

Jeremy nodded and looked at the screen quickly typing on the keyboard trying to find the activated tower. Jeremy located the tower as he instructed Elisabeth to leave the forest area and head straight to the desert area.

(Real World/Bus)

Elisabeth and the others hold on tight as the bus was picking up more speed. Charles, Odd, and Ulrich rush to the front as Sarah and Elisabeth try to calm the people inside it. "What going on with the bus?" The bus driver gave the Charles a confuse look. "I wish I knew." Jim ran to the front as Charles told the bus driver to move. "Wait what are doing?" "Just move." Charles got under the steering wheel as he open the compartment trying to work the wire on the bus.

"Ulrich call Jeremy and quick"

(Real World/Factory)

Jeremy kept typing on the computer as he saw Ulrich phone number appear.

"What is it Ulrich?" "Were in trouble, Xana is taking complete control of the bus. Charles is doing his best to try and stop it." "Ok Ulrich gives me a sec."

I began typing on the keyboard trying to locate the bus as I wonder what the heck Xana was up to. I was able to locate their bus as I told Ulrich to keep his phone on standby as I try to help them from my end.

"There in for a rough ride."

(Real World/Bus)

Ulrich and Odd went back to the girls as Charles did his best to slow down the bus. Odd looked at them stating that they need to get out of here and help Aelita. Ulrich nodded looking over to Sarah

"Sarah we need to stay on the bus to help Charles and to make sure no one get hurt."

Sarah agree to that as Odd and Elisabeth went to the front of the bus. Jim saw Odd open the door bus and was about to grab them when Charles did something with the wire causing the bus to jolt to the side, forcing Jim to fall back down. Odd quickly took Elisabeth into his arm as they both jump of the bus. Odd did his best to shield Elisabeth from the fall as the two of them hit the ground.

Ulrich and Sarah instruct all the kid to use the backpack as air bag. Sarah quickly rushes to Charles as she notices the bus was heading towards incoming traffic.

"Charles…" "I Know, I know!"

Charles quickly connects two wires together as the bus got a jolted speed-shooting pass the cars in the nick of time.

(Real World/Factory)

Jeremy called Yumi and told her about our situation as he instructor her to rush to the factory. As Jeremy waited for her to arrive he quickly pulled Ulrich cell phone number and use the GPS on the super computer to see where their location. Aelita call Jeremy from my head set to inform him she found the tower as he told her to wait a for Yumi After a few minute the elevator start moving as Jeremy quickly type on the keyboard to get the scanner ready.

"Yumi you ready?" "Ready"

"Transferring Yumi, Scanning Yumi vitalization"

Jeremy kept on typing on the compute seeing Yumi made it to Lyoko as he looked up the bus. Jeremy tried to find out where Xana was taking them as he hacked into the computer of the bus pin pointing its location. Looking over the bus GPS Jeremy found where the bus was heading his eyes grew wide as he quickly call Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Xana is sending the bus to a one way trip to the Petro Chemical Complex" "He's what!"

(Real World/Bus)

"He's what!"

The bus enter a tunnel as Ulrich watch Charles gave up on stopping the bus as the bus driver told them they might need to jump off. The bus driver tries to open the door but it did not open. Ulrich quickly hand the phone to Sarah as he rush to Charles giving him the lay out on what is happening.

(Lyoko/Desert Area)

Yumi and Aelita rush to the tower as they stop near it. Aelita was about to head for the tower as Yumi stopped her stating it was too easy getting her fan ready. Yumi look around the area getting ready for a fight when she notices something was coming from behind them.

Yumi and Aelita turn around and saw a huge dust tornado coming their way. Both Aelita and Yumi rush away from the Dust tornado as they call Jeremy about their problem.

"That dust storm is not your only problem it looks like they're a monster behind you.

Yumi and Aelita look behind not seeing anything as the dust tornado pick up speed capturing them in the gust.

(Real World/ Bus)

The bus sped up passing a police car as it starts chasing after them. Sarah look at the phone as Jeremy call them. "What is it Jeremy?" "The bus is going to take a sharp left in the next street prepare yourself." Sarah told Ulrich what was going on as he told everyone to get on the left side of the bus.

As everyone was going to the left sided, the bus soon took a sharp left causing people who were not on the left to fly to the window. Sarah was not holding onto anything head straight to the window but Charles got in front of her causing him to hit the window. "Charles!" Sarah look at Charles seeing a little cut on his forehead as he slowly tries to get up. Ulrich rush to their side as Sarah handed Ulrich the phone trying to take care of Charles.

"Jeremy, how are you things going in Lyoko?" "Aelita and Yumi are almost at the tower but they got stuck in the sand storm you guys need to hang on." "I don't know if we can wait any longer."

(Lyoko/Desert Area)

Yumi and Aelita try their best to maneuver around the sand storm as Jeremy warn them not to fall into the digital sea in fear of Aelita falling in. Yumi kept tabs on Aelita as she heard something rolling close to them. Her eyes widen seeing a Megatank rolling towards them, charging up it attack in the storm. Yumi quickly tackle Aelita dodging the attack as she took her hands and rush them away from the Megatank

The two girls keep running until Yumi stop Aelita as the ground started to break off opening to the digital sea. The ground continues to break around Yuim and Aelita separating them from the main land causing them float over the digital sea.

Aelita got on her knee as she closed her eyes trying to use her material power to make a pathway for them. Aelita began to sing as a bridge was being built connecting the piece of land together. Both girls ran across the bridge heading for the tower.

(Real World/Factory)

Odd and Elisabeth finally made it to the factory running to the elevator as they got down to the scanner. Jeremy told the two of them to hurry as they got into the scanner. As Jeremy got the scanner ready, he called Ulrich telling them the direction they were heading.

(Lyoko/Desert Area)

Yumi and Aelita kept running from the Megatank as it kept firing at them. One of the fires finally hit its mark as was Yumi sent flying hitting the ground. Aelita rush to Yumi aid as the Megatank shot another blast, but Yumi quickly push Aelita as the attack devitalizing her .

"Aelita quick get to cover until Odd and Elisabeth are there"

Aelita quickly run trying to dodge the attack tripping on her self-falling to the ground. The Megatank charged up a final attack as Aelita closed her eyes preparing herself. Aelita waited awhile not feeling that attack as she open her eyes to see Elisabeth standing in front of her blocking the attack.

"You ok Aelita!"

Aelita nodded her head as Odd run towards her helping her up. Elisabeth wave her staff canceling out the attack as the ground started to break off again. Odd quickly look at the dust tornado and look at the girl telling them to follow him as Elisabeth took Aelita hand. Odd quickly led the girls heading the groundbreaking and the Megatank after them. Elisabeth looked in front of Odd to see where he was leading them as her eyes widen.

"Odd your crazy."

The three Lyoko warriors were running straight to a cliff as Odd told them to keep running. Odd look at Elisabeth as She quickly pick Aelita up on her back taking out her staff. Odd took one look at the crater before jumping over it making it to the other side. Elisabeth follow soon after using her staff as a poll allowing her to jump over the crater with Aelita on her back away from the Megatank. The three Lyoko warriors turned around to see the Megatank could not stop on time as it fall down the crater heading to the digital sea. Odd look back to the girls as Elisabeth gave him a thumbs up.

All three warrior finally having nothing chasing them rush to the tower as they hear Jeremy told them that Ulrich and the others have less than one minute before colliding to the chemical complex. Aelita got into the tower as Ulrich was talking to Jeremy.

(Tower/ Real World)

Sarah held Charles in her arms as Ulrich see the chemical plant in their sight "Jeremy you guys have to hurry!"

Aelita step into tower going to the platform rising her to the second platform

"Ulrich Aelita is in the tower she going to make!" "Jeremy I don't think we're going to make it" The bus smash to the fence making it in the chemical complex

Aelita went to the monitor placing her hand on it

Jeremy watch as they bus was only meter away from the reactor

Code

"Were going to crash!" Sarah held Charles as Ulrich brace for impact

Lyoko

The Bus started to slow down stopping just inches to the reactor. Yumi and Jeremy look at the screen seeing the bus slowly stop. Taking a deep breath, Yumi place a handed on Jeremy shoulder giving her a small smile.

"Made it in the nick of time."

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall down when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

"Return to the past now"

Elisabeth POV

Me and Sarah hid our self in front of the school building trying to make sure we don't get caught. We hid quietly watching Ulrich stand in front of the girl's restroom waiting for Yumi to come out as I felt Sarah move next to me.

"Do you think this is a good idea" "Shhh, Yumi is coming."

I saw the restroom door open revealing Yumi as she walk out handing the diary to Ulrich. We watch in anticipation seeing the two talked as we saw Ulrich face looked a little flutter and Yumi just smile at him taking his hand.

"Can you hear anything?" "No but it look like they are going to kiss?" "Really?" "I don't know it hard to see from here."

We watch as Yumi and Ulich look at each other in the eyes as Ulrich lean close to Yumi. Ulrich lips were inches from Yumi but he stop as he let go of her hand and ran down the hall. "That coward!" Yumi look towards us as I blew our cover feeling my blood turn cold. I gave Yumi a nervous wave as she walked towards us.

"And what were you girls doing?"

I gave Yumi an anxious smiling looking at Sarah as she just shrugs her shoulder. "Nothing…"

Jeremy POV

Me, Charles and Odd waited in Odd and Ulrich room as we heard voice from outside the door. We crack the door open just a little bit to see Ulrich with his diary in hand talking to Laura.

"Do you need anything Laura?" "Ahhh, no just passing by."

Laura quickly ran away as Ulrich walk into the room. I gave a slow clap for Ulrich, Odd was shouting for victory and Charles gave him a thumbs up before saying.

"Ok now that we got the book… let's burn it…"

_**Link Disconnected**_


	5. Big Bug

Link 5 Big Bug

_**Link Connected**_

Odd POV

Its' been a long and boring week seeing as Xana hasn't been attacking for a while. I let out a low sigh when class ended walking out of class with Elisabeth and Ulrich to meet up with Yumi who waited for us outside our class. Jeremy, Charles and Sarah went back to their room to check on Lyoko. The four of us walk out of the building and into for our break when we saw Laura making fun of Tamiya and Milly. I look over to Elisabeth seeing her glare dagger at Laura as she stormed towards them.

"There isn't a boy in this school who isn't dying to go out with me. Stick around and learn."

I stood beside Elisabeth who kept glaring at Laura as she gestured for Milly and Tamiya to come stand next to us. I smile at how protective Elisabeth was towards the younger student as Laura greeted us giving me and Ulrich a flirting look. "Well what you do you know it's Mrs. Conceded in person." Laura did not seem phase with my comment walking towards us giving me a wink. I felt shiver running down my spine as I felt someone grab my hand. I turn to Elisabeth seeing her hold my hand as I held it a little tighter smiling at her. I look back at Laura as she smirk at Elisabeth and gaze towards Ulrich.

"Ulrich darling why don't you stop being shy and tell me how you truly feel about me?" "Your wrong, I'm not shy. I'm just allergic to people who are stuck up and in that category you take the cake."

We all started laughing, even Herve and Nicolai started chuckling at Ulrich comment as Laura glare at them. I place my hand on Milly and Tamiya shoulder smirking at Laura. "I bet she been telling you girls that nobody can resist her charm," "You know she right Odd I mean look at the two nobody she always hang out with." My smile grew even bigger as Elisabeth finish my thought. We saw Nicolai getting pretty angry at Elisabeth comment as he was coming towards her. I did not waste any time standing in front of Elisabeth glaring at Nicolai daring him to try anything as Laura holds up her hand stopping Nicolai.

"You know Laura if you ever wanted to get a job as a dog whisper you would be a shoe in seeing as these two dogs always listen to you without question."

My smile return as Ulrich stood beside me smirking at Laura. Laura didn't react to what Elisabeth said as she walks to the both of us placing a hand on our cheek. Me and Ulrich quickly swatted away as I look at Elisabeth and Ulrich look at Yumi seeing them look furious at the girl.

"You can lie to all the people boys, but I know the way you two look at me when no one is looking."

Laura gave one last smirk walking away with her goons. "Well I don't know about you guys but I think she even more crazy than we thought." I nodded in agreement with Ulrich as I felt Elisabeth hand wrap around my hand. Watching Laura walk away, I suddenly remember something as my eyes widen.

'Sorry guys I have to go I have to go feed Kiwi." "I'll go with you, I haven't seen the little cutie in a while."

I nodded my head at Elisabeth as Ulrich said he would go as well inviting Yumi to come along. Yumi nodded her head no saying Jeremy needed her help with something. I notice a look on Yumi face as the three of us said our good bye to Yumi. Her eyes was staring at Ulrich and it look kind of sad but I did not say anything as Elisabeth tug on my arms.

Jeremy POV

"So how that world disaster program going?" "It fine how the battery supply on the super computer?" "Great but the resistor in the circuit keeps shorting out."

I let out a sigh looking back at Sarah and Charles as they were fixing one of the battery supplies of the super computer seeing as it was damage over time. I kept typing on my keyboard looking over schismatic for on a new software I'm working on that will allow me to know whenever there is some sort of catastrophe in the world I would know about it.

"Hey Jeremy it's me." "Come on in Yumi the doors open."

The door soon open revealing Yumi who walked in greeting Sarah and Charles. "What are you guys working on?" "I'm working on programs that will alarm me whenever there is catastrophe occurring on earth and Charles and Sarah are trying to fix the super computer power supply." "Oh…That's cool…" I stop typing for a moment and looked at Yumi to see her look a little nervous. I let out a sigh stretching my hand giving her my undivided attention. "What on you mind Yumi?" Yumi began to stutter trying to find the right words to ask me but I could already tell it have something to do with Ulrich. I look over to Charles and Sarah who rolled their eyes as I just smile taking a drink of water.

"Well it Ulrich… Do you think he like Laura."

My eyes widen as I choke on some water hearing what Yumi said. I heard Charles and Sarah were on the floor laughing at the back ground as I stared coughing. Yumi just glare at them, as Sarah was able to get her composure together. "Heheh, sorry for laughing Yumi, but really? Do you honestly think Ulrich have a thing for a self-center vixen?" Yumi did not answer as the three of us look at her "Oh…" I finally was able to get oxygen back into my lung sitting back up looking at Yumi. "I'll be honest Yumi I would never have took you for the jealous type." Yumi eyes slanted at me.

"What! Me, jealous of that dim witted girl, that is ridiculous!"

I just sit back in my chair seeing Yumi face turn all red as I gaze over to the other two seeing Charles smacking his forehead and Sarah giggling quietly

"Yea… You're not jealous what so ever…"

Odd POV

I gave Kiwi his dog food watching him scarf down on the food as if it was his job. Elisabeth was sitting next to Kiwi petting him while he eats and Ulrich sat on his bed looking down on Kiwi "Slow down Kiwi, you look like Nicolai when he in the lunch room." "Hey don't insult little Kiwi. His manners are a million time better than Nicolai." I smiled at Elisabeth defending my dog as she picks Kiwi up placing him on her lap. Ulrich smile at Elisabeth as he hold up his phone saying he has a great idea on getting Laura down a peg or two. I smile on this idea as Elisabeth state she does not want to be involved with this not wanting to get in trouble with her father… again. Elisabeth went to my drawer getting Kiwi leash stating she was going to take him out for a walk. I smile at that waving her goodbye as Ulrich began telling his idea on pegging Laura down a bit.

"Ulrich you are a genius." "I have my moment, and we can't tell Yumi or Elisabeth about this." "Right my mouth is seal"

I felt myself getting a little giddy as Ulrich open up his phone texting Laura something. Ulrich finish typing the text showing it to me as I burst out laughing reading it out load.

"Laura I want to tell you are the fairest of them all. You were right I couldn't resist you and your beauty. Please meet me at the garden in the shed."

I continue to laugh handing back the phone as he sent it to Laura.

"Well there is no going back."

Normal POV

(Lyoko/Desert Area)

In the Desert area, the ground was giving off tremendous pulsation surrounding a tower causing the blue light to turn red.

(Real world/Across the World)

"What is going on I can't contact to any air craft."

"The Traffic system does not seem to working the city is going to be in total gridlock"

"There is something wrong with the subway it seem like they are not stopping."

"I was able to get most of the conductor to stop the train but train 3611 and 9632 are both automatic and they are in a collision course. I can't stop them and what worst is that train 9632 is a cargo train carrying a ton of toxic chemical!"

Jeremy POV

I was almost finish with my Xana alarm system doing some last programing input as I enter and submit it in to the program. I told the others I was done with the program as all four of them surround me as I connect it to the web. I was quite shock that something already pop up.

"That was quick"

We look at the computer monitor as the news pop up addressing about a computer virus hitting all the country main computer system. The virus has been messing around with subway, aircraft and train system causing two trains to head straight for each other with one train holding a cargo of toxic chemical.

I look at the other as we rush out of the room heading for the factory. I told Yumi to call the others as we made it to the factory and I head down to the super computer with Charles as Yumi and Sarah went down to the scanner

"Why isn't Odd and Ulrich picking up!" "I don't know but I got in contact with Elisabeth and she said she is going to get them"

I began preparation on the scanner hope they would get here in time.

Elisabeth POV

I was rushing around campus looking for Odd and Ulrich with Kiwi in my arms pointing out the direction with ever bark. "Where are those idiot?" I kept running around when I saw Laura walking past me looking very soak a mad. "What the heck happen to you?" "It was your stupid boyfriend and his dumb friend." I did not say anything seeing Laura walk away as I ran down the she came from.

I saw Odd and Ulrich sitting on as bench as I ran towards them. Odd saw me first waving towards me as I got close to them. "Hey Sissy you just miss a great sho-" "Not the time Ulrich, Jeremy and the other are trying to get in contact with you there been an attack." Ulrich and Odd sat up straight looking serious as I explain about the train that about to collide. The three of us were about to leave when I heard someone walking behind us. I turn around to see Jim walking towards us with Laura right behind him. I try my best to hid Kiwi but Jim already saw him taking him out of my hand.

"Hey that's-" "Elisabeth you off all people should know the rule. There are no dogs on school ground." I was about to say something but Odd quickly intervene stating Kiwi was his dog. Jim just looks at Odd taking him and Kiwi away. "Wait Jim!" I quickly glare at Laura as she just winks at me. "I guess karma is a real bitch." I try my best to ignore her turning to Ulrich. "Ulrich get to the club, I'll try to talk to my dad about Kiwi." Ulrich nodded his head heading to the factory as I run to Kiwi and Odd.

Jeremy POV

I watch the news on the super computer as Sarah and Charles went down to the super computer main frame to put in the battery. Yumi was on standby down at the scanner waiting for Sarah and Charles to finish so I can send her to Lyoko. I quickly started typing trying to see if I could give us more time as I contact Aelita to see how things were doing on Lyoko.

"Yes Jeremy, I was able to pinpoint the pulsation of the activated tower near the desert area. I am on my way." "Ok but be careful."

Aelita went off the screen as the elevator of open up revealing Ulrich. "Where Odd and Elisabeth?" Ulrich told me about Jim and how he was taking Odd to the principle office and Elisabeth was trying to help him. I let out a sigh rubbing my temple telling Ulrich to go down to the scanner with Yumi. Ulrich nodded his head heading to the elevator.

"Charles, Sarah are you guys done putting in the battery?" "Yea, we just finish. I already send Sarah up to the scanner. I am going to hang here to make sure thing run smoothly on my end." "Ok I'll send you update."

Elisabeth POV

I was sitting with Odd in the study room with Kiwi on my lap as I look at Jim and my father. "Father this is not fair why can't we let this go just this once." My father just look at me with a sad nodded telling me rules are rules and that Odd need to remain here until his parent pick up Kiwi. I just glare at my father not wanting to leave as he let out a sigh leaving the room with Jim in charge. I look down at Kiwi holding him in my arms as I felt Odd put an arm over my shoulder as I rest it my head on his shoulder.

Normal POV

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sarah, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sarah, Virtualization."

_Lyoko Desert Area_

Yumi, Ulrich and Sarah landed on the desert area with Aelita waiting for them.

"Everything is clear Jeremy, the battery work well." That good Sarah I did a sweep around your area there doesn't seem to be any monster around your area." "Any new from Odd or Elisabeth?" "No Ulrich, but I'll try to contact them."

_Real World School_

Odd and Elisabeth sat quietly in there seat as Jim fell asleep. Elisabeth felt her phone vibrate as she show Odd seeing the SOS from Jeremy. "Well what do you know" Jim woke up looking at them as Odd got to his feet stating that he need to take Kiwi out for a walk because he needed to go. Jim said no looking at the two of them before going back to sleep. Elisabeth just glare at Jim look back Odd how slump down to his chair

_Lyoko Desert Area _

The four Lyoko warriors rush to through the desert heading to the tower. When the four warrior got to a few feet to the tower they all stop looking around the area. "This seems way to easy." Yumi hold up her fan as Sarah took Aelita behind her. "Yea this seems just like a Xana attack. Jeremy do you see anything on your screen?" "No nothing… Not even a single monster."

_Real World School_

Jim kept his eyes on Odd and Elisabeth reading a comic book he confiscated from a kid. Odd kept his gaze on Jim as he look down to Kiwi who was sleeping on Elisabeth lap. Odd started to bribe Kiwi with food to get up as he started barking. Jim put the book down glaring at them asking what they were doing. Odd told Jim about how Kiwi need to use the restroom and Elisabeth just nodded her head. Jim just look at them rolling his eyes telling them that he was not an idiot.

"Do you think im that stupid? The moment you leave to walk your dog you will make a break for it." "What we would never do such a thing."

Jim glare at Elisabeth and Odd telling them that he would walk Kiwi and the two of them would stay there. Elisabeth and Odd just nodded their head seeing Jim take Kiwi leash walking out of the room. Elisabeth smiled at Odd as they look at the window

_Real World Factory_

Jeremy observes the news as he watch his friends on Lyoko. "Guys you have less than 14 minute to get to the tower before the train collide." "Don't worry Jeremy we got this." I nodded my head looking at the screen seeing four icon appear. "Guys eyes open there six monster heading in your direction."

_Lyoko Desert Area_

The four Lyoko warriors walks towards the tower as Ulrich raise up his hand stopping the other. Sarah, Ulrich, and Yumi mad a human shield around Aelita keeping alert for anything coming their way. Ulrich slowly unsheathe his katana keeping his eyes piercer

"Are you sure Jeremy because I don't see-"

Ulrich did not get to finish his sentence as multiple laser fire at them hitting Ulrich and Yumi. Sarah quickly brought up her shield grabbing Aelita behind her protecting the both of them. Yumi and Ulrich quickly jump behind Sarah getting behind the shield as Ulrich look over it to see eight Bloks heading towards us. All eight blok fire at the four Lyoko warrior as Ulrrich jump from behind the shield pulling out his sword. He quickly deflects the laser as Yumi came up from behind him throwing her fan at one of the blok but all it did was move out of the way.

"Guys I do not want to tell you how to do your job, but the train is on a direct collision for each other in less than 10 minute."

Ulrich look over at the girl hearing Jeremy over the supercomputer as he held his katana tight on the hilt. Sarah quickly pull her shield gesturing Aelita to go to Yumi. Sarah walk next to Ulrich holding her shield. "Ready Ulrich?" "Whenever you're ready" Sarah quickly made a dash with Ulrich behind her as the Bloks starts shooting their laser. Aelita and Yumi use this opportunity to run to the tower. Ulrich quickly split in to three coming out from behind Sarah charging at the bloks. Ulrich clone were able to take out two of the eight blok as the other fire at him taking out two of the clone. Sarah us this chance to run to one of the bloks ramming her shield into the eye of the blok destroying it. Ulrich quickly jump back behind Sarah as she held her shield protecting them from the remaining five bloks

_Real World School _

Elisabeth and Odd got out of the classroom heading toward the manhole. When the two of them got closes to the manhole Odd quickly grab Elisabeth behind a tree. Elisabeth look in the direction of where Odd was looking at to see Jim walking Kiwi. Odd look back at Elisabeth giving her a nod as he lead her pass Jim.

"I kind of feel bad that we left Kiwi with Jim." "Don't worry Sissi will give him a big treat after this."

Elisabeth smile at Odd as he took her hand racing toward the factory. When the two finally made it to the factory they went straight to the elevator heading to the supercomputer.

"Guys you made! I need you guys to head down to the scanner Ulrich and Sarah have a total of 20 points left." "What about the train?" "We got less than 8 minute before it collide."

Odd and Elisabeth nodded their head running out the room head to the scanner

_Lyoko Desert Area_

Sarah and Ulrich ran towards the tower as Sarah held up her shield keeping themselves the best she can. One of the Bloks shot out an ice beam at Ulrich as Sarah jump in front of it freezing her shield. Another Bloks shot a laser hitting Sarah devitalizing her. Ulrich quickly turn around using his super speed slamming his Kataan to the bloks. Jumping away the other four Bloks Ulrich did his best to protect himself with the onslaught of laser. One of the Bloks snuck behind Ulrich shooting an ice blast hitting him in the back devitalizing him.

Yumi and Aelita got close to the tower when they heard foot step from behind. "I guess Sarah and Ulrich could not make it." The bloks began shooting their laser at them. Yumi quickly push Aeita away brings her fan up to protect both of them. Yumi quickly jump back looking at a dislodge rock beside them using her telekinetic throwing it at the Bloks destroying it. Yumi and Aeltia look at each smiling as a flash of light came at them devitalizing Yumi. Aelita eyes widen to see a Megatank rolling towards her with the reaming three bloks after it.

"Jeremy helps!" "Don't worry Aelita help is on the way just get to shelter!"

Aelita quickly ran away from the laser and beam from the monster as she duck toward a boulder. Aelita look behind the rock seeing the Megatank and Bloks look at the ready to charge up another attack, but before anything could happen a talisman and arrow flew to two of the bloks eyes destroying it. Aelita look up to the rock to see Odd and Elisabeth standing.

"Aelita quickly go!"

Aelita nodded to them running straight to the tower as Odd and Elisabeth handle the reaming monster. Odd and Elisabeth jump down from the rock looking at the bloks and megatank. They both look at each giving each other a nodded as they run straight to their opponent. The Megatank began charing up for an attack as the bloks began firing. Odd hid behind Elisabeth as she use her staff protect them from the Lazer. When they got closes enough Odd jump over Elisabeth shoulder aiming his laser arrow as the Megatank. The Bloks look up at Odd not noticing Elisabeth running up to it slamming her staff to it eye. The destruction of the Bloks knock the Megatank out of ranger missing it shot as Odd landed on the Megatank firing his shot.

"We did it!" "Not yet guys Aelita hurry get into the tower we have less than a minute before the train collide"

_Tower/Real World_

Aelita enter the tower walking toward the center rising to the second floor.

Jeremy and the other watch the train on the super computer seeing them just miles apart Charles grip Sarah hand as they watch the train

Aelita made it to the second floor walking to the monitor placing her hand down

"Their only a few feet apart!" "I know! Aelit will make it!"

"Code"

The train were a feet apart close to hitting Yumi turn away afraid to look as Ulrich tighen his grip he had on the chair.

"Lyoko"

The train started slowing down inches apart before coming to a stop lightly touching each other. Jeremy let out a breath he was holding as he turn to the other to see them cheering.

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall down when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

"Return to the past now"

Elisabeth POV

I hid in the bush waiting with the other as we watch Laura walking towards the shed. "So did you put the bucket of water like last time?" Odd looked at me nodding his head no giving me a big smile. "We did something even better." I smile at him giggling a little as I watch Laura opening the door to the shed

"Alone at last Ulrich I knew you could not resist me."

The moment the door open, Herb came falling down on her. Seeing that I try my best not to laugh but that did not stop Charles and Sarah. Odd quickly took out his camera taking a quick snap. I watch Laura shove Herb away from her as she glare at him.

"What the heck are you doing Herb!" "I got you text, meet me at the shed I love you Sissy."

Hearing that I could not hold it anymore letting out a laugh as Odd gave me a picture of Herb and Elisabeth. I threw my hand over Odd shoulder looking at the other.

"Well look like we have the new front page for Milly and Tamiya school people."

We all laugh looking at Laura trying to pry Herb off.

_**Link Disconnected**_


	6. Cruel Dilemma

**(A/N) In this Chapter, you will see a glimpse of the bond Charles and Jeremy share. Enjoy the new chapter and please review. **

Link 6 Cruel Dilemma

_**Link Connected**_

Elisabeth POV

I watch two bulldozers rolling into the school ground as Odd and the others, minus Jeremy, saw it enter the school field. "Hey Sissy do you know what going on?" I shrug my shoulder not knowing what was happening. The six of us followed the bulldozers and saw a group of students surrounding my father. My father notices me in the crowd as he waved and smiled towards us.

"Hello father, what going on?" "Oh Elisabeth, I'm glad you and your friend are here I was just about to tell these student some wonderful news."

My father smile grew even bigger as he turn around to explain what was happening. He told us that the school board has given him a little extra money to spend on the school and he was proud to tell us that he spends it on a new stadium for the school. He told us that when the stadium is finish it would have a new basketball court, tennis court, as well as many new equipment for other student.

"Dose your dad ever stoped talking?"

I look at Odd giving him a playful slap as I try to look mad at him. "You know you don't have to be here Odd, you could go and hang out with Jeremy." Odd just looked at me as he let out a laugh. "Are you kidding Sissi, he is currently on a date with his princess right now. I don't want to be a third wheel. Beside it so much fun hanging out with you" I just smile at him looking at the others who all did their best not to look at me and laugh. "What!" Sarah just could not hold her giggle telling me that I shouldn't worry about it as I just rolled my eyes. Linking my arms with Odd

"What their problem"

Jeremy POV

I heard the bulldozer arriving on school ground as I was busy cracking the program to Aelita devirteualization program. Aelita watch me work as I smiled at her telling her that I was almost done. Aelita face lit up

"You're almost done" "Yea angel I'm almost done."

I could not help but fall in love with Aelita smile but that smile soon vanish as she gave me a worry look. "Are you sure it going to work Jeremy?" I smile gently at her placing my hand on the monitor. "I promise that this will work Aelita, and I'm going to be waiting right there at the scanner when you step out of Lyoko." Aelita smile return as I rest back on my chair. "It would be great to back in the real world with you Jeremy. We would be able to hold hand, go on a real date…kiss" My cheek heat up as I let out a small chuckle.

"I would love that."

I did some more input on the devirtualization telling Aelita I was beginning the test run "Aelita are you ready?" "Ready." I started up the program looking over the monitor to see how it performing smoothly. My smiled soon fade seeing the program showing some sign off error. I let out a grunt scratching my head trying to figure out what went wrong. Aelita popped back onto my screen giving me a small smile. "Don't worry Jeremy I know you'll get this sooner or later." I let out a sigh resting my head on the keyboard. "I rather it be sooner than later, I really miss having you in my arms Angel." I look up to the screen seeing Aelita smile at me softly. "I do to Wizard"

I told Aelita I needed to stretch out my legs and get some air as we said our goodbye. Taking a few stroll down the hall I felt myself get angry with myself at how I did not finish the program yet. _"Aelita is counting on you."_ I keep telling myself over and over as I walk back to the room to see my door was open cursing at myself for being so careless. Walking into the room, I saw Odd sitting on the computer table eating some of the candy I had on the table.

"Odd."

Odd quickly jump up from the chair hearing me call him as he spill the candy all over the keyboard I felt myself getting more annoyed walking towards him. "Odd how many times have I told you not to touch my computer when I'm not around?" "Ahh, more than I could count." I just rolled my eyes wiping the candy from the keyboard. "You got to watch what you're doing Odd these keyboard is very sensitive." I look over the computer noticing something was different with Aelita devirtuiliation program. My eyes grew wide as I quickly began typing on the keyboard. "Are you ok Einstein?" I did not bother answering Odd as I rebooted the program seeing it run. My mouth hung open seeing a big green plus on the screen. I turn to Odd and before he had any time to react, I gave him a big hug.

"Odd you're genius." "He a what?"

I push him away as the two of us turn around to see Elisabeth standing by the doorway with a smirk on her face. I return that smile dragging Elisabeth inside my room before locking the door behind her.

"Odd here is a genies, I do not know how but he was able to accidental finish my devirtualization…Will be able to bring Aelita back."

Elisabeth look stupefy, as my smile grew even bigger. "Aelita…is coming back…" I nodded my head to see tears coming down from Elisabeth face as her hand flew to her mouth. In a blink of an eyes a flash of brown hair ran past me as I Elisabeth threw her arms around Odd. I could not help but get a little teary eye as well knowing Aelita might be back.

"Thank you Odd, thank you…"

Odd just smile at Elisabeth patting her on the back. "Hey if you want to thank me Elisabeth you could always go on a date with me." I chuckle seeing Elisabeth gently push Odd away hitting him on the chest playfully. Odd look over at me as I smile at him. "So are you going to bring Aelita back?" I nodded my head no.

"Why?"

"We still got preparation for Aelita arrival, an beside we still have to tell the other."

Elisabeth and Odd both smile at me nodding their head as they ran out the door. I let out a chuckle seeing them both excited as I went to the computer to give someone a big surprise.

"Hey Aelita I got a surprise for you."

After we told everyone about Aelita homecoming, we all started planning a little welcome home party for Aelita. At first Yumi and Ulrich did not like the idea that we would be vitalize Aelita right away but after telling them that I was able to hack into the City hall computer to place information on Aelita as well as enrolling her to our school. After that discussion was over we all split up, with me and the guys going to the city to get some food and Elisabeth and the girls help decorated Elisabeth room for when Aelita comes. Elisabeth asks Aelita if she want me to put my laptop in her room so she can help with the decoration but she said she want it to be surprise.

Elisabeth POV

"I can't believe it Aelita is going to be my new roommate!"

I could not help but let out another squeal as Yumi and Sarah help me decorate my, or should I say Aelita and my room. I was going to tell my father tomorrow about letting Aelita be my new roommate and I just could not wait. I look over to Yumi and Sarah to see them rearranging the desk.

"When Aeltia come back why don't we all go shopping to get her some cloths?"

Sarah grinned at me and Yumi just gave me a nodded. A smirk spread on my face as a thought cross my mind. "Why don't we bring Jeremy as well I would be nice to have a boy opinion?" The two girls just look at me before bursting into laughter.

"Speaking of boys what are they doing?" "They are in the city picking up some food."

Jeremy POV

"Ok we need soda, pink frosted cupcake, chips, candy, popcorn..."

I listed off the item we need to the guys as they all nodded their head splitting off into group to find what we need for the party. I went with Charles to get the pink frosted cupcake that Aelita like. Walking down the aisles feeling the smile on my face from this morning did not go away as Charles just laughs at me.

"It's going to be like old time when we get Aelita back, right brainiac." "You got that right, gear-head."

The two of us head to the baker section picking up two dozen pink-frosted cupcakes as we headed to the chip section. "So what are we going to do about Lyoko?" I pick up some chip Aelita and Elisabeth like looking over to Charles. "I don't know. Probably shut the super computer down if Aelita want that." We place all the food in the basket as we headed back to the others.

"I just hope after all this is over, we all could have a normal life."

The four of us headed to Elisabeth room to see the girls almost done with the decoration. I smile as the room was a mixed of pink and yellow. We place the food down as the seven of us sat in the room talking about what we were going to do after Aelita return.

"You know Jeremy when Aelita come back you and I could go on that double date."

I rolled my eyes at Charles who threw his arm over my shoulder as Sarah just laugh at this. "Yea but the first thing I'm going to do is give Aelita a big hug when she returns." "Not if I give it to her first." I look over at Elisabeth as she stuck her tongue at me as I smiled at her. "Hey, I'm technically her boyfriend so I believe I come first." "Well I'm technically her sister so family comes first." The two of us just stare at each other for a few second before bursting into laugh. The other just watches us joining in on the laughing.

We stayed in Elisabeth room for quite a while until Yumi had to go back home. After that, we all started to head back to our own room wishing everyone a goodnight. That night I stayed on my bed not able to get an ounce of sleep thinking about Aelita being back with us. I look over to Charles to see him sleeping like a baby. I quietly got out of bed heading towards the computer as I call for Aelita.

"Hey Angel you awake." Aelita appear on the screen smiling at me. "You know virtual being doesn't sleep." "Well you're not going to be a virtual being for long."

The two of us laugh quietly not to wake up Charles. "You know Jeremy you are not a virtual being so you do need your sleep." "I know angel, but knowing you will be coming back I just can't get to sleep." "I know Wizard it hard for me to think that I would be able to see you, and the others, in addition to finally meeting Odd, Yumi and Ulrich in person." "It going to be really great to have you back Angel." 

Normal POV

Outside the field a black smoke seeps out of the lamppost flying around the area heading towards the bulldozer. The black smokes absorb itself inside the bulldozer as the light began to turn on and engine starting up. The two tractor begin moving destroying everything in its path

Jeremy POV

Me and Aelita talks for what seems like hours as I look at the clock. "Jeremy I know you want to keep on talking, but I think it would be bests if you go to sleep." I just smiled at her agreeing that it was getting pretty late I wish her good night when I notice her face look frighten. "Aelita are you ok?" "Jeremy I think I just heard Xana!" My eyes widen as Charles woke up hearing load engine sound.

"What the heck is that noise!?"

Charles looked at me as I nodded my head turning back to the screen telling Aelita to head to a deactivated tower until help arrive. Aelita nodded. "Stay safe angel" "You know I will." Aelita disappear from my screen as me and Charles grabbed our shoe and ran straight out the room.

I headed to Odd and Ulrich room as Charles ran to get Elisabeth and Sarah. The moment I got to their door a swung the door open. "Guys get up there an attack!" Odd slowly woke up as I ran to Ulrich bed shaking him awake. "Ulrich come on get up, the fate of the world is at state here." Ulrich open his eyes seeing me before he shot up. Ulrich look at me confuse taking out his earbud. "Whaa, What did you say." I just look at him finally losing my patient as I grab him by the collar.

"There a Xana attack!"

I finally got Odd and Ulrich out of the room as we ran out of the building meeting up with Charles and the girls. "What took you so long?" "Ask these sleeping beauties." Ulrich was about to defend himself but Elisabeth cut him off stating we do not have time to argue. We all run towards the manhole when we saw the bulldozer running amuck on the field.

"Well I guess we know what Xana is doing. I say out of everything he did this is probably the best, attacking us with bulldozer!" "Odd! Now's not the time to admire Xana handy work."

Odd apologize to Elisabeth as I look at the bulldozer. "Jeremy me and Ulrich will handle the bulldozer. You call Yumi for help, and get everyone to the super computer to help Aelita." I nodded my head as we separated.

"Aelita hold on…"

Normal POV

(Real World/School)

Charles and Ulrich ran towards the bulldozer. "What the heck are we supposed to do gearhead?" Charles told Ulrich to get into the back bulldozer as he gets into the first one. The two boys headed for the Bulldozer getting inside. "What do you want me to do!" "Try to stop it I going to see if I can cut the power."

Yumi groan in her bed hearing her phone ring. Placing the phone on her ears she heared Jeremy yell at her to get up. "Jeremy…don't you know what time it is…" "Look Yumi meet us at the factory we have bulldozer to deal with." "Bulldozer…What bulldozer?" "Xanx Bulldozer!" "WHAT!"

"Charles how are you doing up there, because I have no clue what I'm doing right now!" Charles didn't say anything as he continues to cut and connect the wires together. "I'm working as fast as I can but every time I try something Xana just fix the connection of the wire or separate them! Just keep doing everything you can to stop the bulldozer!"

Jeremy sat on the super computer looking over Aelita who ran as fast as she could heading in the forest section towards the tower. "Listen Angel keep your eyes peeled you don't know when Xana monsters are going to appear." "I know Jeremy where are the others!?" "Elisabeth, Odd, and Sarah are coming just keep yourself safe!" Jeremy looked over the computer to see Odd and the girls steeping into the scanner. I pull up the phone calling Charles to see how they were doing."

"Charles updates!" "You're not going to like this Jeremy but me and Ulrich are at the water bank! It looks like Xana target is the factory!"

Jeremy eyes widen typing on the keyboards calling the other. "Guys get in the scanner I'm teleporting you now! Charles just updated me on Xana new attack… His target is the factory!"

Jeremy began entering the virtualization program.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Sarah, transfer Elisabeth, scanner Odd, scanner Sarah, scanner Elisabeth, virtualization!"

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

All three warriors appear on in the forest section landing on the ground as they all got their weapons ready. Elisabeth saw Aelita come from behind the tree as she ran to her giving her a hug. "Aelita are you ok?" "I'm fine Sissi you guys came just in time." Aelita pointed towards the activation tower direction as they all head for it.

(Real World/Factory)

Charles finally gave up on trying to stop the bulldozer as he found himself inside the factory. "Ulrich how are you doing back there?!" "Fine, still trying to stop this crazy ride!" Charles sat on the seat trying his best to turn the wheel but it not budge. Charles looked up as his eyes widen seeing the bulldozer heading straight for a pillar. Charles tries to open the door and jump out but he was lock inside and could not unlock the door.

"Ulrich hold on tight!"

Charles brace for impact as the bulldozer hit the pillar causing all the window on the bulldozer crack as Charles was thrown around in his seat. Charles felt pain throughout his body as he sitting up in the chair calling out to Ulrich. "Ulrich…Ulrich are you ok…" Charles looked over to the other bulldozer to see Ulrich hand sticking out of the window. Charles felt his phone vibrate as he tried to pick it up

"Charles are you ok!" "Yea… just a little bang up… I need to help Ulrich he's knock out. Where Yumi?" "She coming just hold on!"

I heard the phone went on hold guessing he was calling Yumi. I struggle to get up trying to get myself out of the bulldozer falling to the ground. I try to get to my feet looking towards the bulldozer causing havoc in the factory.

"Not… on… my … watch"

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

All four Lyoko warrior run to the tower as they stop seeing a line of monster blocking their way.

"Talk about a reception."

Odd held up his arrow getting ready to fire as Sarah held up her hand. "Get Aelita to the tower I can handle this." Elisabeth looked at Sarah agreeing to this as she took Aelita hand and ran to the tower with Odd Behind her. The group of monster fired but Sarah intercepts it using her shield to block the attack

"What are you guys doing…Your fight is with me."

Elisabeth and the others kept running hearing a lot of explosion from behind them. "Guys keep running Sarah will be fine!" The three of them made it to a fork in the road as Aelita looked at the ground to find where the tower is. She saw the pulsation was coming from one path and told them to head there but stop when they see two Kankrelats coming their way.

"That weird usually Kankrelats roam in a bigger group." "You just had to say that"

Odd look around to see Kankrelats started coming from all direction. "I counted about ten" "Great that means five for you, and five for me."

(Real World/Factory)

Yumi finally made it to the factory jumping down. Her eyes widen as she saw the bulldozer causing a lot of damage. She saw Charles being chase being chase by one of the bulldozer. "Charles!" Charles looked over at her as he kept running from the bulldozer. "Ulrich is in the other one he needs help!" "What about you!?"

"I'M FINE!"

(Lyoko/Desert Area)

Aelita stood in the middle of Odd and Elisabeth as they watch the Kankrelats running towards them. The Kankrelats stop moving as the all started charging up for their attack. Elisabeth quickly grabbed Aelita behind her holding up her staff deflecting the laser. Odd maneuver around the laser before getting hit in the chest and dropping him to the ground.

"ODD!"

Elisabeth quickly left Aelita side jumping in front of Odd protecting him from the attack. Odd quickly look over Aelita who stare at them not noticing a Kankrelats coming up from behind. "Aelita duck!" Aelita hit the ground as Odd held up his hand shooting the laser arrow destroying the Kankrelats. Elisabeth deflected the last laser as she pull out her talisman quickly throwing them destroying two more Kankrelats.

Aelita ran to them doing her best to dodge the laser, but one of the Kankrelats shot a laser at Aelita as Odd came up from behind taking the hid. "Guys you need to get Aelita to the tower and quick! The factory is not going to take much of this damage!" "Easier said than done Einstein!"

(Real World/Factory)

Yumi ran to the bulldozer that held Ulrich dodging all the debris that fell from the ceiling as Charles distracts the other one. Yumi jump on the bulldozer trying to drag Ulrich out. "Ulrich! Ulrich get up!" Yumi kept pulling on Ulrich when the bulldozer made a sharp turn as she held on the door trying not to fall. Yumi look to see where the bulldozer was heading and saw it head for the wall. Yumi quickly jump in the bulldozer using her body to shield Ulrich. The bulldozer crash as Yumi held Ulrich tighter.

"Yumi hurry and get Ulrich out of there!"

Yumi look out to see Charles holding a pipe lodging it in the wheel of the bulldozer. "Hurry Yumi… I don't know… how long I can hold this." Yumi look at the other bulldozer to see it trap in the wall of the building as she picked up Ulrich and try to get him out. The engine of the bulldozer picked up snapping the pipe in half. Yumi quickly jump off the bulldozer with Ulrich in hand as both of them hit the ground.

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Odd and Elisabeth were able to destroy three more of the Kankrelats as the rest kept coming. "Odd you only have three more arrow and Elisabeth you have two more talisman!" "That all we need Jeremy!" Elisabeth stood in front of Odd protecting him from the laser as he jump over her shoulder shouting out his laser arrow destroying the Kankrelats.

"Come one guys there an opening!"

The three Lyoko warriors made a run for it passing the fallen Kankrelats as more follow behind.

(Real World/Factory)

"Yumi! Ulrich! Wake up!" Yumi started to stir as she saw Charles standing over them. Yumi look around and found themselves behind piles of debris. "Come Yumi we have to get Ulrich out of here." Yumi look at Charles and notice a stream of blood coming from his arm "But your arm…" "Forget about my arm, Ulrich is the one who need help!"Yumi just stare at Charles bleeding arm as he help Ulrich up. "The bulldozer are just going to keep on going our only hope is to make it to the hatch that drop down to the supercomputer. Can you still run" Yumi nodded her head as both of them got on each side of Ulrich.

"On go…GO!"

Yumi and Charles drag Ulrich towards the hatch as one of the bulldozer started to chase them. The bulldozer was picking up speed as Charles saw the hatch. "Where not going to make it the bulldozer is catching up" Charles look behind them seeing the bulldozer just feets behind them. "Yumi tell Sarah I'm sorry" Before Yumi knew what happen Charles got behind her and Ulrich giving them a big shove pushing them into the hatch. Yumi and Ulrich landed on the ground as Yumi look up terrified

"CHARLES!"

Yumi look up towards the hatch feeling tears on her eyes as she clench her fist. Yumi quickly rub the tears away getting herself up knowing she could not just sit there. She quickly picks up Ulrich heading to the super computer. "Jeremy give me a hand" Jeremy look up from the super computer and saw Yumi standing on top carrying Ulrich. Jeremy quickly ran to the ladder getting to the top helping Yumi and Ulrich down.

"Where Charles?"

Yumi gave Jeremy a frighten look as his face harden. "Don't worry, Charles is smarted he won't get himself killed that easy. I need you to get to the scanner" Yumi nodded her head placing Ulrich down as she head to the scanner. Jeremy rush to the super computer updating the other about the news.

"Charles is going to be ok… Right Jeremy?" "Charles will be fine Sarah. You know him better than any of us. Just take care of the monster, you only have a few point left."

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Yumi arrive in the Forest section as she head towards Aelita and the others. She made her way to Sarah seeing her fight a Megatank. Yumi quickly threw her fan at it repeal from the shell of the Megatank. Sarah quickly ran to Yumi giving her a plan

"I'll play as decoy drawing the attention of the Megatank than you strike." "Maybe I should be decoy I have more point." "The reason I'm decoy is because I have less point. Aelita and the other need you more than they need me."

Yumi gave Sarah a nodded as she position herself behind Sarah. "My shield can only take more blast before it destroyed so when it fires you attack, got it." Sarah did not wait for the Yumi to responde as she bolted for the Megatank with Yumi close behind. The Megatank open up its shell blasting at them as Sarah held up her shied taking the attack. The pressure of the attack was too much for Sarah shield to handle as it was destroyed devitalizing Sarah in the progress. Yumi quickly jump over her throwing her fan taking out the Megatank.

"Yumi Hurry, Odd and Elisabeth need help."

Odd led the girls to the tower looking back at the Kankrelats that still follow. Odd told the girls to head to the tower without him as he'll deal with the Kankrelats. Elisabeth took Aelita hand as Odd spun around getting his arrow ready hiding behind a tree.

"OK Odd you can't blow this, I have three arrows left, and there are three Kankrelats I cannot miss"

Odd quickly came out of the tree firing a shot destroying one of the Kankrelats. The others Kankrelats stop in the track firing their lazer as Odd went back to hid behind the tree. Odd ducked out of the laser hiding behind another tree.

"Jeremy how many more points do I have left!" "You got ten more; just hang in there Yumi is coming."

Odd got himself ready hearing a Kankrelats crawling around the tree. Before the Kankrelats could go around the tree Odd slid out firing a shot taking the Kankrelats out. Odd stood up looking around trying to find the last Kankrelats. "Where are you little gu-" Odd did not get to finish his sentence as a laser shot past his head. Quickly turning around Odd shot his lazer arrow as the Kankrelats fire his own laser devirtualizing both of them.

(Real World/Factory)

"Odd! Odd, can you hear me! Dame it, Sissi you and Aelita are on your own until Yumi gets their" "Well tell her to hurry I don't know how long me and Aelita can keep evading the monster."

Jeremy look at the screen when he saw Odd get devirtualize as Yumi ran in destroying the last Kankrelats. "Yumi just go help Elisabeth and Aelita!" Jeremy watch as Yumi icon ran towards Elisabeth and Aelita as he heard a hatch open that lead to the scanner.

"Sarah you ok?" "I'm fine Jeremy…How is Charles?" "I'm fine."

Jeremy and Sarah look up to see a beaten Charles slowly climbing down the ladder. "CHARLES!" Sarah quickly rushes to Charles trying to take care of his wound. "It's good to see that your alive assassin." "It's great to be alive wizard, what did I miss." Jeremy info Charles that Elisabeth and Yumi was all that is left and that Odd will be coming up soon.

"Jeremy!"

All three of them look at Ulrich who finally woke up. "You ok Ulrich?" Ulrich slowly try to get to his feet using the wall as support. "Yea just a little light head. Where Yumi?" "In Lyoko." The hatch door open again revealing Odd.

"Sorry Jeremy I did my best." "That alright Odd we just need to hope Elisabeth and Yumi can handle this on their own." "They don't need to be alone."

I look over to Ulrich who finally got to his feet. "Send me to Lyoko the more people we have the better chance we have to stopping Xana." "I your condition it wouldn't be a good idea." Ulrich did not bother to listen as ask Odd to help him.

"Look Jeremy, the faster we take out Xana the faster we can bring Aelita back."

Jeremy did not answer Ulrich right away as he let out a grunt. Jeremy gave Ulrich the ok to head to Lyoko telling Odd to help him get to the scanner. When Odd and Ulrich left the room, Charles walk to Jeremy using the chair as support.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" "I don't know, but he right the more people we have the better chance we have to win."

(Lyoko/Forest Area)

Aelita and Elisabeth finally made it to the tower getting a few feet closer when Elisabeth heard the wind started to change. Looking behind Elisabeth saw a Megatank firing a beam of light. Before she could even think Elisabeth quickly, shove Aelita away as the blast hit her devirtualizing her

"Jeremy, Elisabeth-" "I know Aelita just hang on Yumi and Ulrich are on their way!"

Aelita quickly jump away from the Megatank attack as she hid behind a tree. Aelita peak out of the tree to see the Megatank stop firing as it close its shell and began rolling around to get a better aim of her. Aelita saw this coming and quickly ran behind another tree barley dodging the attack. Looking over to the tower Aelita saw a clear path to the tower. Taking a deep breath Aelita ran straight for the tower as the Megatank was ready for another attack.

Yumi made it to the tower as she saw the Megatank aiming at Aelita. Quickly picking up speed Yumi ran as fast as she could to the Megatank as she slam into it as it fire. The Megatank beam miss Aelita as both the Megatank and Yumi began to fall down to the digital sea

"YUMI!"

(Real/World Factory)

Jeremy and the other stood shock seeing Yumi grab a branch before almost dropping down to the digital void.

"Yumi are you Ok!?" "Jeremy, Jeremy I can't hold on!" "Hang on Yumi Ulrich is on his way!" "Ulrich, Aelita Hurry!"

(Tower/Real world)

Aelita enter the tower walking towards the center of the tower rising to the second floor

"I'm coming Yumi just hang on!" Ulrich ran as fast he could making it to the tower seeing Yumi hanging on the cliff

Aelita made it to the second floor heading to the monitor placing her hand down

Jeremy and the other watch as Ulrich leap to Yumi but the moment he was about to grab her Yumi hand finally slip. "NOOO!"

Code

They all watch Yumi fell down to the digital void hearing the bulldozer from above causing more damage as the factory began to shake.

Lyoko

Jeremy saw everything moving slowly as he began to type quickly on the keyboard hearing Charles from behind him. "HURRY JEREMY!"

All the monitor in the tower stated to fall down when suddenly a bright light came from under the tower consuming everything in its light.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

Charles POV

All of us sat around the super computer not knowing what to say as the tension in the room was building. I shift my gaze to everyone and Elisabeth crying silently towards Odd who was comforting her, Jeremy talking with Sarah and Aelita both girls looking depress, finally I turn to Ulrich to see him clenching his face looking down.

"I'm sorry guys…if I was faster…If I was only faster…" "It not your fault Ulrich, we couldn't have seen this coming."

I look towards Jeremy seeing his face void of emotion pushing his glasses up to his face.

"There still a way to save Yumi."

We all turn to the computer screen to look at Aelita as Ulrich eye widen. "Really?"

"Yes there is a way…and Jeremy knows what it is."

I suddenly realize what they were talking about as my eyes drift to Jeremy. He didn't bother to look at us placing the earpiece mic on the computer slowly walking towards the elevator stating he needed air. I saw Ulrich bolted up face full of rage trying to go after Jeremy, but I grab his arm before he could go. Ulrich was going to argue with me, but the moment he looked at me he slowly back off.

"I'll talk to him…"

I follow Jeremy up the elevator and saw him walk outside the factory. I trail after him feeling the pit of my stomach drop as I felt my hand tighten into a fist.

"Jeremy…Jeremy…JEREMY!"

I yelled at him grabbing his arm forcing him to look at me. The moment Jeremy turned around I found myself on the ground holding my cheek as Jeremy held up his fist. My eyes trail to Jeremy face seeing tears running down his cheek as his body began to shake. I stare at him whipping the blood from my lips as I slowly stood up.

"We were so close Charles… WE WERE SO DAME CLOSE!"

Jeremy exploded rushing at me as he threw fury of punches. I quickly put my hand up blocking the attacks as Jeremy started to pushing me back. Jeremy kept his punch coming as I finally retaliate catching one of Jeremy punch holding it tight in the palm of my hand giving him a hard look.

"Look Jeremy"

I spit out the blood in my mouth as I continue to speak.

"I know how you feel! Me, Sarah and Elisabeth were all their when Aelita got trap in Lyoko! We all made a promise to bring her back! But we can't bring her back like this! You are our leader, we need you to make decision that good for the team! You can't just wallow up in pity when things don't go as plan!"

I threw his fist away throwing a punch of my own knocking him back. I gave Jeremy no time to recover quickly grabbing his collar as I ram him to the wall. I held Jeremy in place as he slowly looked up glaring at me.

"How would you know how I feel? YOU STILL HAVE SARAH!"

Jeremy quickly push me back tackling me to the ground as he pin down. The two of us let out heavy breathing glaring at each other.

"You know what we have to do Jeremy…You know what Aelita would want."

Jeremy just stared at me for a while as he finally got off me. He slowly walked towards a wall letting out a yell as he began punching the wall with all his might. I saw blood started to run down Jeremy hand as I quickly ran towards him pulling him away from the wall. Jeremy began struggling to break free but I did not let him go turning him around holding him in a tight hug. Jeremy kept struggling as I held him tighter feeling the tear fall. Jeremy slowly stop struggling from my hold and grip onto my shirt letting himself cry.

"We were so close… we were so close"

Jeremy kept repeating that over and over as I slowly push him as he still stare at the ground.

"Jeremy… Jeremy look at me."

Jeremy slowly looked up allowing me to see his lifeless eyes. I started at his eyes remembering the last time I saw him like this

"Jeremy like I said before, you are not the only one who made the promise to bring Aelita back. Me, Sarah and especially Elisabeth all promise that we will save her from Lyoko." Jeremy just stared at me not saying a word as I grip his shoulder shaking him a little. "Jeremy ever since Aelita was trapped in Lyoko you had this mindset that you have to carry all this problem by yourself, but it doesn't have to be that way. You and I we aren't just friend Jeremy…were brother. What ever happen in the future believe me when I say that you got me and the rest right behind you."

I slowly stood up extending my hand as I saw Jeremy look back to the ground gripping the dirt in his hand.

"Never give in."

Jeremy slowly look up staring me straight in my eyes as he grab my hand

"Never give up"

The two of us walk back to the supercomputer as the other waited for us. Jeremy quickly apologizes to everyone saying he was out of line and that he hope everyone could forgive him. Sarah notice the blood on Jeremy hand and try to treat it but Jeremy did not let her as he just grab some cloth and wrap it around his hand stating he needs to begin the program to bring Yumi back. I waited with Jeremy in the super computer as Sarah and the others waited in the scanner for Yumi. I watch Jeremy type on the keyboard seeing his hand shake a little. I was about to say some word of encouragement but Aelita cut me off stating that she know Jeremy will bring her back.

After a while, the program was completed and we learn from Elisabeth that the vitalization actually work but took a lot out of Yumi and that she needed rest. All of us were going to head back to the school but Jeremy stated he will stay behind and wanted to check some program on the computer making sure everything was ok. None of us argues as we all headed out of the factor with Ulrich carrying Yumi on his back

When we got to the front of the factory I stop walking looking back. The others stop as well waiting for me as I told them to go on without me. I walk back into the factory using the hatch to get back down to the super computer. When I got to the super computer, I saw Jeremy sitting in the chair typing on the keyboard as I slowly sat down hearing him stop typing.

"Aelita…" "Yea Jeremy" "I'm sorry…"

_**Link Disconnected**_


End file.
